


El dueto de la violencia

by alzahar, nxmorefear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will Graham, Erotica, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Top Hannibal, Top Will Graham, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal y Will están a punto de encontrar una forma de expresión que los acercará a aquello que sienten el uno por el otro. Sangre, violencia y erotismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epitalamio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Violence Duet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178858) by [alzahar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar), [nxmorefear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear)



> El principio de este trabajo es algo ambiguo debido a que en un inicio ésto se trataba de un rol que se inició de modo totalmente aleatorio, pero que poco a poco fue ganando consitencia y sentido. Ahora remasterizado en forma de relato, espero que disculpen las molestias y disfruten de la primera parte de este fic realizado por dos personas.
> 
> Para ayudar a situar al lector en el inicio de este relato, Hannibal y Will se encuentran en una especie de salón, no se sabe en qué lugar exacto del planeta. Hay aspectos que aparecen sin razón aparente, sin embargo debe entenderse en cuanto a la expresión de los personajes, no al sentido lógico de su entorno.

—Will, ¿dónde se fue tu barba?

            —Pues estaba probando. ¿Quería afeitarme?

            —Sí, como muestra de confianza. No veo que lo hayas hecho muy bien con esa sangre que tienes en la mejilla —se le acerca y le entrega una discreta lamida sobre la mandíbula.

            —................. —tiene todavía muchos pelos; es un desastre—........... ¿Me acaba de lamer? ................. Si quiere puede terminar de pulir el afeitado.

            —No pude evitarlo. Te ves horrible —le resta importancia a lo que acaba de hacer, aunque la sangre la va a disfrutar para rato. Coge la navaja y la espuma de afeitar—. Siéntate.

            —.................. —es complicado no tener un millar de dudas, pero al final acerca una silla y se sienta sobre ella—.... Tenga cuidado......

            —Voy a tener que afeitarte por completo. Te has dejado todo disparejo —le recubre con la espuma todo el nacimiento del vello—. Tranquilo, Will. Si te hago un corte, créeme, que no será por error.

            —Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto —eleva el mentón encontrando una mirada en Hannibal que no supo descifrar—. Entonces me expresaré correctamente. No quiera cortarme... por favor.

            Hannibal sonríe entretenido por el modo en el que se expresa. Le sujeta suavemente la frente para inmovilizarle y empieza con la navaja por debajo de la mandíbula.

            —No, no quiero cortarte. ¿Te sientes más tranquilo ahora?

            —Estoy tranquilo, pero sus prioridades las he visto cambiar con una gran velocidad —dejó la boca entreabierta al sentir el tacto de la navaja sobre su piel, era extrañamente placentero. El lituano tuvo especial cuidado sobre la piel, siguiendo la curvatura de la superficie.

            —Puedes confiar en mí, Will; siempre cumplo con mis promesas —aunque tales palabras abarcaban muchos matices.

            Will no estaba seguro que hablar en esos instantes fuera buena idea, por lo que se limitó a mirarlo con cierto matiz en sus ojos azules.

            —....... Eso.... es verdad.

            Lecter le dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir afeitándole, poco a poco dejándole inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante. Después pasó a un lateral y de vez en cuando retiraba la espuma ya usada. Will dejó colocar la cabeza en las posiciones que Hannibal necesitaba para que la piel estuviera perfectamente tensa y realizar un perfecto apurado.

            —... Es.... relajante...

            —Eso es porque lo estoy haciendo bien —dijo mientras daba las pasadas por el labio superior, empezando con los últimos retoques—. A veces me paso por la barbería por esto mismo. Y siempre con navaja.

            —Parece más un lujo... no suele molestarme la barba de un par de días.... —era necesario que moviera el labio para ayudarlo. Tenía que reconocer que el sonido le ponía levemente los pelos de punta—. Pero no me sorprende. Se ve que cuida meticulosamente su aspecto físico.

            —Cuidar el aspecto es importante. ¿Qué sería del lobo que no se camufla dentro del rebaño? —rasuró el vello del labio con habilidad hasta notar la suavidad ante la ausencia del sonido. Limpió la navaja y pasó para terminar las patillas.

            —¿Se considera un lobo? Lo veía más como el zorro que cuida de las gallinas, pero todos lo ven como un animal inofensivo —inclinó la cabeza a un lado, observando al contrario por el rabillo del ojo—. Lo cuida de una manera muy meticulosa, tiene las manos más suaves que yo la cara.

            —El lobo con piel de oveja. ¿Qué más inofensivo que el creer convivir con un semejante? ¿Y tú qué te consideras? —recortó el pelo a la altura media de la oreja; luego hizo lo mismo en el otro lado—. Puedes pedirme siempre que gustes el que te afeite. La próxima vez no te hagas tal estropicio.

            —¿Sabe? Esto resulta extremadamente sensual..... —y después de su última cena, Will estaba más susceptible.— ¿Fantasea con matarme, Hannibal?

            Muy osado preguntar aquello con la navaja sobre su cuello.

            Hannibal se detuvo un instante y la mirada del hombre se plantó en la expresión de Will, que denotaba algo más que relajación.

            —Fantaseo con algo más que la muerte —no podía mentir en algo que podría llevarlos a otro nivel. Sonriendo, Hannibal repasó muy cuidadamente los rincones que se había dejado.

            —¿Ha pensado en el sabor de mi carne? Puede que... —su diestra se elevó hasta alcanzar la muñeca que afeitaba con tanto esmero su piel—... que se conforme empezando por mezclar mi sangre con uno de sus postres.

            Una ligerísima presión que provocó un diminuto corte, por el cual al instante un hilo carmesí decoraba todo el largo del cuello del joven.

            —¿Cuál cree que será mi sabor?

            Los ojos cobrizos de Lecter se detuvieron en el color rojo que escurría por su cuello, inspirando ese olor metalizado y atrayente. No quiso cortarle, pero Will se encargó de cometiese el "error".

            —No como el de Mischa, sino cuidado e intensamente glorioso —retiró la navaja y con el índice de la otra mano arrastró ese hilo a lo largo de todo su trayecto, en una delicada caricia, hasta el lugar donde emanaba. Su dedo ahora impregnado del espeso líquido, atraído por su olor.

            —Seguramente yo no tuviera ese sabor característico del miedo. ¿Cómo dijo? Agrio... —atento a los gestos del psiquiatra, Will se humedecía los labios, jugueteando con el recorrido de la punta de su lengua sobre el borde de los dientes y sobre sus labios; debatiendo si tendría que ser él el primero quien se saborease del propio dedo de Lecter.

            —Agrio y amargo —completó el recuerdo de ese sabor, deleitándose en contrapartida con el sabor que Will poseería. Lentamente el dedo ensangrentado, reteniendo la mayor cantidad de sangre posible sobre la yema, se colocó a la altura de las fosas nasales del otro—. ¿Cómo describes el olor de la sangre?

            Will acercó las fosas nasales sin tocar el dedo, y trató de percibir el aroma, dura cual fuese. Mas no logró captar más que un toque parecido al matiz del hierro.

            —.... Puede que sea dulce.... Pero.... —abrió la boca y succionó el dedo de Hannibal, recogiendo su propia sangre con unos labios que quedaron ligeramente manchados—.... Es dulce....

            Hannibal sabía que Will no tenía el sentido del olfato tan ejercitado, por lo que no podría determinar nada específico. Más le sorprendió el detalle de la succión, provocando un estado de relajación y a la vez de admiración. Se humedeció los labios ante la atenta mirada de Will, guardando las palabras en su mente.

            —¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —lentamente la mano del mayor se ancló en el cuello del moreno, tapando la herida; su mirada hablaba por sí sola, con deseos de presionar y bañarse en la dulzura de su sangre.

            —¿Qué significa? —susurró levantando el mentón en una clara invitación, Will se exponía dejando su cuello a la total disposición y deseos del lituano. Su pecho se hinchaba siendo muy claro el sonido de sus pulmones al llenarse—. ¿Teme por mí? ¿O teme que no sea como usted espera?

            Temía más de lo que Will podía llegar a imaginar. Hannibal, que se encontraba embelesado en su propia imagen mental de lo que era, sintió como la sangre empapaba sus dedos, pero la hemorragia ya se había detenido.

            — Tienes entera capacidad de engañarme —confesó mientras libraba su mano derecha de la navaja para situarla justo debajo de la nuez que sobresalía, de un modo muy delicado. Después apegó su mejilla al lado derecho de Will para susurrar—. ¿Se puede fingir la concordia en el sabor de la sangre?

            El tacto frío del acero incitó al muchacho a tragar notando como ésta, sin llegar a herirlo, acariciaba el filo. Su pulso se vio momentáneamente alterado ante la idea de ser degollado por el sencillo placer contrario.

            —Tiene las herramientas... la fuerza...la oportunidad... tan solo… un ligero movimiento... y podría averiguarlo... averiguar por mi sabor... si es posible...

            Lo peor de todo aquello es que Hannibal sentía que Will era capaz de engañarle incluso en el plano físico. Su empatía podía hacerle creer estar convencido de algo que no era verdad. La idea de degollarle era tan atrayente como desoladora. El hecho del poder que tenía sobre su vida, todo lo que llevaban construido; luego encontrarle muerto y con otro sabor, como el de Mischa... De nuevo influido para traicionarse a sí mismo. Fue aún más sereno al soltar la herramienta a un lado de ellos, sólo para reposar el brazo sobre su pecho en un gesto protector.

            —No tengo la intención de averiguarlo ahora.

            De todo el inmenso abanico de posibilidades, de los mil caminos que Will pudo elegir... tomó la más estrambótica. Separó su espalda del respaldo alzándose de la silla y empujándolo contra el sofá contrario. A este lo obligó a sentarse y Will con todo el descaro tomó asiento sobre él.

            —.... —le arrebató el pequeño cuchillo, jugando con este entre sus dedos—.... ¿Y si probase yo la suya....?

            Aparte de que aquello resultaba como un juego de ajedrez, uno esperando el turno del otro para proceder, Hannibal esperaba a que Will terminara su vez para darle espacio a su siguiente tirada. No puso resistencia a su inesperada jugada y, al acabar sentado bajo el cuerpo del contrario, simplemente entrecerró la mirada frente al cuchillo, iluminando las opciones que Will tenía en sus manos.

            —Sólo lo permitiría si bebieses cada gota de ella —y una sonrisa se dibujó muy levemente, casi imperceptible. Desvanecerse de ese plano sabiendo que formaría parte de Will para siempre... Era plácido pensar en ese final para él.

            —Desaparecer dentro de mí... —palabras que bien podían tener otro significado, pues estas fueron endulzadas con un tono que rozaba lo meloso.

            Will sostuvo la navaja entre sus dientes y de ese modo poder ver con minuciosidad el afeitado de Hannibal.

            —Se está descuidando... —sentado a horcajadas sobre el lituano, Will se pegó al hombre, manipulando sus mejillas—. ¿Confía lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme que le rasure?

            En cualquier otro momento Will no hubiera actuado de ese modo, pero las circunstancias y su fascinación por el hombre....

            Por otro lado, la pregunta difícil era difícil para Hannibal, sabiendo que el afeitado con navaja era casi un arte y Will no lo manejaba bien según la conversación. Aún así, la cabeza de Hannibal sólo pensaba en el modo en que le miraba, sus manos invadiendo lentamente el espacio personal del otro hasta plantarse exactamente sobre sus ingles, presionando con los pulgares.

            —Tienes que hacerlo hasta el final —era la única condición que le ponía y sabía que acabaría divirtiéndole. Sin despegar la mirada calma, Hannibal inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, otorgándole más que mil oportunidades, aparte de la de afeitarle. Will contrajo los músculos pélvicos ante tal invasión. Bajo su ropa, su vientre endurecido, viajando por todo su cuerpo hasta la piel bajo los pulgares de Lecter.

            —Hasta el final... —repitió sus palabras extendiendo la crema sobre sus manos antes de acariciar su cuello y mejillas, esparciendo homogéneamente la cálida espuma por su piel.

            Cierto era que Will no tenía experiencia, mas lo compensaba con la lentitud de sus movimientos y el cuidado por hacerlo perfectamente. Sus fantasías se veían lúcidas, más cercanas que nunca. La cuchilla se deslizaba por su cuello con la delicadeza de una pluma, no dejaba de mirar sus ojos cada poco tiempo, regalándole una suave sonrisa.

            —¿Es agradable?

            Los pulmones de Hannibal se llenaban lentamente y de la constante atmósfera que iban construyendo en una neblina de seducción y contingencia. La hoja se deslizaba con suavidad y con el cuidado de un niño que quería hacer su trabajo bien hecho; tal vez tampoco quería que lo hiciese tan bien cuando, mientras presionaba hacia dentro con sus dedos, se encontraría deslizando la cremallera del pantalón hacia abajo, junto al botón desabrochándose.

            —Es... placentero —respondió con la imagen de su entrepierna en la mente, pues en ese instante no podía ver su juego de manos, pero podía imaginar que el tacto que uno hacía sobre el otro provocaba el mismo efecto—. ¿Tú también lo sientes? —sus ojos estaban más pendientes de las miradas de Will, tratando de leer sus expresiones.

            Igual que el hijo que juega con el padre a ser un adulto, afeitándolo por primera vez. Absorto en el recorrido de la hoja sobre la piel y limpiando sobre el paño los restos de espuma. Will se detuvo en seco cuando fue consciente de los alargados dedos de Hannibal, rompiendo la barrera de la intimidad.

            —Es difícil no sentirlo...

            Un error le costó un diminuto corte sobre el cuello, provocando una relación en cadena en la confianza del joven. Hannibal respiró profundamente al notar la agudeza de la cuchilla penetrar sobre su cuello, excitándolo con su propia fantasía. Sus ojos con hambre mostraron un peculiar brillo mientras Will caía bajo la circunstancia impuesta.

            —.....Mi concentración se ve afectada.... —el pecho se le hinchó, notando cómo ardía la sangre, recorriendo su torre te sanguíneo. El pulgar retiró la espuma sobrante, para limpiar la zona y poder acoplar sus labios sobre la herida. Succionó la sangre que brotaba, sintiendo un frenesí apoderándose de su mente.

            —Tienes que terminar —le recordó, dejando una mano sobre su miembro, el cual empezaba a acariciar por encima de la ropa interior. La otra se posó suavemente sobre la nuca del contrario, atrayéndolo y embelesándose por el calor de los labios. Sus ojos se cerraron y lo único que terminó sintiendo fue cómo Will se hacía con un poco de sí mismo para entregarle partes vivas de él.

            El sabor de Hannibal embriagó al joven como si una droga se tratase, llegando a morder su cuello, presa de sus propios deseos refrenados y negados día tras día. Dejó descansar la zona amoratada y sobre sus labios un leve matiz carmesí.

            —¿Es consciente que... así... es más probable... que... cometa errores....?

            Por supuesto que era plenamente consciente de lo que provocaba, desde el principio calibrando hasta qué punto era capaz Will de aguantar las caricias sin cometer un error y ciertamente, le sorprendió.

            Sin atreverse a retomar la tarea, Will sintió como sus hombros caían pesados, los ojos se entonaban atrapados por las plácidas sensaciones con las que Hannibal le deleitaba.

            —¿Entonces prefieres que me detenga hasta que acabes? —tal vez sólo quiso provocarle un poco para mantener las reflexiones o aumentar el número de posibilidades que podrían surgir de las decisiones de uno y otro—. Me detendré...

            Paró todo tacto que hacía sobre su miembro, el cual empezaba a palparse contundente. Y Hannibal aún seguía manteniendo la mirada hacia el techo, asegurándole buen espacio para el afeitado. Will apretó sus labios sintiéndose ligeramente liberado de la asfixiante sensación que provocaba Hannibal con sus leves roces. De ese modo, el más joven, pudo sostener la navaja con más firmeza, sin que la excitación hiciera templar su pulso.

            —Con cuidado... —sostuvo su piel, tensando esta, para poder realizar pasadas con el filo de forma más apurada. Incluso sin ser acariciado, su corazón se desbocada engrosando su órgano hasta ser imposible disimular su estado bajo las prendas abiertas. El bóxer vergonzosamente abultado sin ser capaz de ocultar el generoso falo del pescador.

            —Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin tocarnos... sin ser necesario para entender lo que éramos... En cambio... Ahora... —ahora Will, que jamás se sintió atraído por los de su mismo sexo, siendo todavía de ese modo, estaba irrefrenablemente embriagado por quien se sentaba bajo su cuerpo.

            En cambio, no había señal en el mayor de algo que despertara reacciones físicas, al menos no todavía. Su mente se deleitaba con la grandeza del contrario y cuán lejos había llegado en cuestión de tan poco para acabar queriendo sexo. Las manos del lituano, que estaban rondando con mucha lentitud lejos de cualquier zona erógena, pasaron por sus caderas, sacándole la camisa de debajo del pantalón y aprovechando para tocar la piel desnuda cada vez que una caricia peligrosa con la navaja le resultaba agradable. Poco a poco iba inclinando la cabeza hacia el frente, al fin contemplando la expresión de total exaltación del moreno; sus labios teñidos en sangre evocaron el mismo estímulo en el lituano, excitándolo y convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua hirviendo.

            —Nuestra necesidad de expresarnos a otro nivel... —exhaló Hannibal, a la espera de que Will terminara de afeitarle; una espera que se volvía tortuosa hasta despertar su cuerpo, algo que podría percibir con tan sólo echar una mirada hacia abajo—...Hemos pasado mucho tiempo motivándonos dolor, Will.

            El silencio tras el fin de los movimientos de Hannibal era lo único que acompañaba, a parte de la cálida respiración que expulsaba los pulmones. El filo apuraba cada rincón de la piel del lituano bajo la atenta mirada del joven, centrado en no realizar corte alguno… miradas furtivas que se escapaban cuando Will creía que Lecter no se daba cuenta, en un intento de ignorar lo que quedó atrapado entre sus ceñidos bóxer.

            Para igualar las condiciones, Graham no podría seducirlo como a un hombre corriente. Con ayuda de una toalla húmeda, el pescador fue retirando los restos de espuma del rostro contrario.

            —El dolor y la violencia se han convertido en parte de nuestra rutina… —se abrió su propia camisa, dejando al descubierto un torso que no era necesario afeitar—…la sangre como el fuego ha forjado nuestra amistad… con sangre... —colocó la cuchilla sobre uno de sus pectorales, realizando un corte limpio del cual comenzó a brotar la sangre, descendiendo sobre su piel; como si esta acariciase su dermis—. Una parte de usted en mí, una parte de mí en usted…

            La mirada del lituano no podía expresar más gratitud ni más complacencia. Will se entregaba a él como si estuviese en su lugar, amándolo de la forma más retorcida posible. El trayecto en vertical de la sangre captó los ojos cobrizos de Hannibal hasta que llegó a la altura de una de sus manos. Ésta se deslizó para interrumpir la sangre que escurría, con el dedo anular al frente y siguiendo el trayecto hacia arriba. En ese preciso instante, el mayor se encontraba en otro grado de satisfacción, apreciando estéticamente el torso desnudo de Will, como si estuviese tallado en el propio mármol, uno caliente y sangrante.

            El dedo llegó hasta el brote del líquido y presionó para que continuara la hemorragia; casi deseaba poder meterlo y hurgar dentro de él.

            —La parte que entregas es mayor que la mía ahora... —algo que tendría que compensar en los momentos siguientes. Hannibal se humedeció los labios, el pecho sacudiéndole con impaciencia, y acabó arrastrando el cuerpo de Will hacia la superficie del sofá, en donde le dejó espacio para tumbarlo y poder posicionarse entre sus piernas y ligeramente sobre él—. Te daría de beber toda mi sangre, Will...

            Se preguntó pues si sería capaz de desangrarle para cumplir con ello.

            Finalmente empezó quitándole el cuchillo de la mano y lanzándose a los labios que llevaba rato anhelando su metálico sabor, casi hambriento.

            El color rojo tiñó la piel del pecho de Will en cuestión de segundos, los dedos del propio Hannibal al presionar sobre el corte.

            —Podría tomar hasta la última gota, tan solo por el placer de saber que una parte de mí, estaría siempre con usted.

            Su cintura encajada entre las piernas del pescador, perfectamente acoplada las curvas que formaban en la postura recostada. Will alzó su cuello buscando el mismo contacto, llevando sus manos entorno a su cintura y espalda. Que embriagador momento donde se perdía en sus propios deseos, empatizando con el propio placer de Hannibal. Hizo suyo el deseo de violencia, al morder el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

            —No debe preguntárselo... tan solo... disfrutar de aquello que se le presenta tan voluntariamente.

            Graham deseaba sentirse derramado, que bebiera de él y untó con una de sus yemas los finos labios de Lecter esperando que de ese modo, la bestia quedase liberada; comenzar con tal descontrol acabaría con ellos.

            Hannibal, que había encajado su pelvis peligrosamente contra la del contrario, había empezado a frotar la tela que los separaba del tacto real, en un intento de mantener las erecciones en mitad de ese pacto íntimo. Lo que llevaban a cabo sobre los labios no era un simple beso que buscaba la satisfacción, sino la expresión total de éste. El lituano respondió a la mordida con un profundo suspiro en la garganta, incitándole a hacer los movimientos de vaivén más vehementes contra su evidente miembro. Pero aquello no se podía comparar con la sangre que alimentaba ese sentimiento de querer estar el uno dentro del otro, formando parte de ellos para siempre. Hannibal jadeó al separarse de ese íntimo contacto, contemplándolo a los ojos mientras los dedos de Will lo alentaban por tan glorioso regalo. Ya no era necesario hablar y, con un movimiento enérgico, clavó el cuchillo en el respaldo del sofá antes de empezar a meter el dedo en la herida del pectoral muy lentamente, acompañando a la caricia en los labios. Quería ver dibujadas las expresiones en Will al mismo tiempo que le obsequiaba tanto dolor como placer.

            El cuerpo del moreno mecido bajo el peso del lituano, moviéndose suavemente sobre el sofá con el único sonido de su respiración, como respuesta ante tal intensa situación. Osado, con un dedo, un atrevido dedo, fue dibujando el perfil de los labios de Hannibal recorriendo estos con suma lentitud. No pudo negar que el acto con el cuchillo le erizó la piel, mostrándose receptivo al introducir la yema y acariciar sus dientes, unos dientes que podrían desgarrar su carne como si fuera mantequilla. Separó la carne de sus labios al igual que Lecter separaba la de su herida y entraba muy lentamente en él; intensificando la mirada pero sin retirarla, no, eso nunca. Hannibal disfrutaría de aquello mirándole directamente a los ojos, viendo un placer bizarro en el dolor que le provocaba, de cómo ese dolor endurecía el falo del ex agente y expulsaba un gemido entre dientes.

            Hannibal no sabía cuál era exactamente la palabra para describir qué sensación despertaba en ese momento, algo muy parecido a la admiración y a esa sensación de alta adrenalina que le acercaba a la plenitud de sus siniestros ideales. Sus ojos se mostraron duros sobre los azules del otro y los dientes al fin tentados por las caricias en los labios, atraparon los dedos más próximos, apretando lo justo, pero con la imperiosa necesidad de despedazarlos. La mano que ahora poseía libre marchó al pantalón y ropa interior de Will, deteniendo por unos instantes los movimientos de vaivén para deshacerse de las prendas que molestaban. Tuvo que escupir sus dedos a regañadientes y quitarse de entre sus piernas para hacerlo, pero no tomó ni medio minuto desnudarlo.

            En ese instante, en el espacio libre entre uno y otro donde no se tocaban, sólo se observaba el color granate, le agarró el pene con fuerza, entre los dedos que antes estuvieron hurgando la herida del pecho. Lo tiñó y lo sazonó en su propia sangre, pero aún quiso seguir contemplándole, complacido de ser él el causante de tantos estímulos.

            Un sentimiento tan compartido que sus intenciones quedaron reflejados en los ojos del lituano, travieso y sonriente, Will movió la última falange del dedo acariciando su esponjosa lengua. Segundos antes en su boca la tuvo, recorriendo cada rincón enroscándolo con la suya propia en una interminable batalla por dominarse el uno al otro. Su ropa desapareció tan rápido, que la velocidad de Hannibal para hacerlo lo sorprendió gratamente, demostrándole que no era al único que sus impulsos más básicos dominan sus actos. Lo detuvo como un amo a su perro cuando da una orden, en este caso, al atrapar su engrosado miembro.

            Will recostado con las piernas abiertas, apoyado sobre sus codos, notó como la sacudida sobre su órgano, bombeaba de nuevo sangre allí donde los dedos de Lecter se cerraban. Su piel ardía, las venas se marcaban bajo la fina piel del falo; conteniéndose durante esos segundos cuando lo que verdaderamente deseaba era alzarse y destrozar su ropa. Una necesidad de contacto físico, sentir su piel pegada lo que esta pudiera ofrecerle... No estaba seguro de que fueran sus propios pensamientos, cubrir su cuerpo con marcas de dientes y follar sobre el charco de sangre de algún grosero.

            Agarró la muñeca de Hannibal y muy despacio, esa mano, estaba provocando en el joven un dulce ronroneo.

            El tiempo no estaba para perderse y Hannibal tenía todo escrito en su mente para ese momento, en el que Will Graham acabaría arrebatándole cualquier pensamiento racional. Ésa fue la idea desde un principio, despegarse de la realidad para expresar sus vívidas emociones del único modo en que podía. Se arrodilló en el suelo lentamente, volviendo a situarse entre ya las desnudas piernas de Will. Su mano lubricada en sangre, percibía las palpitaciones, casi pareciendo que iban al ritmo de los jadeos del moreno. Y no podía arriesgar más tiempo para que la sangre se enfriara y se secara bajo sus dedos; Hannibal se acercó la punta a la boca, descubriendo el glande con un tirón hacia atrás de la piel que lo recubría. La lengua preparó sus labios y la mirada cautiva sobre Will le recordaba quién era en esos instantes. Entonces el aliento usado para hablar, acarició el exasperado miembro.

            —En algunas culturas, los hombres expresan su compromiso, a la unión con otra persona, mediante la circuncisión —le explicó con una profunda sensatez, casi como una indirecta petición. No esperaría más que a la respuesta, antes de proceder o no en consecuencia. Si tan sólo Will estuviese preparado para entregarse a él...

            Forjada con sangre la relación con Hannibal requería de sacrificios, sacrificios voluntariamente entregados, o al menos eso es lo que todos quienes rodeaban al siquiatra creían. Tras la máscara, tras el traje de persona, Will era capaz de ver al ser que entre sus piernas le hacía perder la razón. El aliento sobre su carne instaba al más joven a ser incapaz de controlar su respiración. Esta, errática e irregular se lanzaba fuera de sus pulmones, sacudiendo su torso y vientre pintados con el propio color de su sangre. Las palabras no eran capaces de florecer tras tal peculiar petición disfrazada de compromiso. El labio inferior de Will tembló ligeramente ante tal idea, pero lejos de sentir dolor, el temor que sentía transcendía de lo físico. Hannibal le pedía tal gesto de confianza, a cambio de su propia integridad física. De nuevo le demandaba ser un lienzo en el cual, los recuerdos de su relación quedarían marcados en la piel del joven.

            Su mano, temblorosa se posó en la mejilla del lituano, y con el pulgar, anduvo sobre sus labios, separando estos para observar aquellos caninos que bien podrían destrozarlo.

            —…… —se limitó a asentir lo que en un principio pareció una negativa, cerró los ojos tomando el oxígeno hasta hinchar sus pulmones—. Un acto de… confianza y… reciprocidad…

            Desde luego, pasase lo que pasase… Will, al igual que Lecter, actuaría en consecuencia. Si es que le daba la oportunidad.

            Fueron segundos de concentración para el lituano, quien enmarcaba la figura de Will como si se tratara de una pintura. Apreciaba la luz, la sombra, como un claroscuro de su anatomía; la sangre le daba el significado, el simbolismo del recuerdo, y lo trasladaba a la inmensidad de su palacio mental. El asentimiento culminó con la obra y Hannibal se vio colmado de ese aire que alimentaba sus órganos, con una sensación sublime y etérea.

            Lentamente, con la aprobación del moreno, el mayor reafirmó la sujeción entre ambas manos, primero sacudiéndoselo para regalarle unos instantes del placer, el mismo que le había entregado con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Y, tras unos cortos segundos en los que le prometió todo, jaló hacia sí la piel del prepucio, la cual sujetó con los dedos lo suficiente para calcular la porción de piel que se llevaría consigo.

            —Nuestro epitalamio... —como si así pudiese transmitirle el arrobo que lo estremecía, exhaló las palabras contaminadas con el más anhelado deseo de atarlo a él, de atarse a él. No esperó más y los incisivos se aproximaron a la piel en diagonal, haciendo el primer desgarro, limpio, como la sangre que empezó a brotar, regando sus labios con la vida que los unía. Luego sucedió un tirón que acabó separando las dos partes vivas; una sangrando y la otra encontrando su lugar a través de la garganta de Hannibal. Cualquiera que fuese el pensamiento del lituano en ese momento, se acercaba más a la felicidad que al propio placer de haber culminado su diseño.

            —Epitalamio… —Will susurró con ciertas dificultades, repitiendo sus palabras y sucumbiendo al efímero placer que le proporcionó en un instante. El tiempo se ralentizó al notar el húmedo aliento impregnando tan sensible piel. Exhaló a través de su boca aferrándose a la tela que cubría uno de sus hombros. Había firmado con el mismo diablo y el precio a pagar era su alma, que este no tardo en cobrarse. Sus dientes marcaron la carne del joven y como respuesta a la amputación de su garganta nació un sonido del más puro de los dolores. Punzante atravesó todo su cuerpo, respirando con los dientes apretados un sonido ronco inundó la habitación culminando con los ojos empañados debido a la angustiosa sensación.

            —…. Ha… ¡¡Hannibal….!! —la sangre manaba y escurría entre el interior de sus muslos, decorando la intimidad del joven y goteando al suelo dónde Lecter se hallaba arrodillado; la sacudida de su pecho enloqueció, tal fue la fuerza con la que le agarraba que las ropa se rajaron bajo las uñas del moreno—... ha.. haha… haahaha… a sangre… empezamos …. Ya sangre… se forja…

            —...Forja e inicia una nueva etapa.

            Los dedos de Hannibal se aferraron alrededor del falo, haciendo la suficiente presión como para que la hemorragia no se hiciera más seria; la detendría en todo caso y Will sólo tendría que sufrir su condición bajo la supervisión del mayor. La sangre empapaba por completo cada zona cercada a la mutilación, sobre todo los labios del lituano, que no dejaban de ser acariciados por su lengua en un repetido intento de hacer suyo el líquido carmesí. No había más placer que el de degustar la sangre dulce que escurría por la cicatriz; su boca ya impaciente se posó sobre el glande descubierto para mimarlo, si es que había posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Will aún estuviese seducido por la excitación y el fervor de tan íntima y agresiva unión. El único lenguaje que comprendía Hannibal, el único con el que podía hablar para sentir el más puro significado de sus emociones. Los jadeos y los quejidos del moreno sonaron a sus oídos como la aceptación y el compromiso, sus deseos cumplidos y el alivio, después del dolor, de ser al fin esa pasional metamorfosis.

            Hasta ese momento, la superficial felación con la que recompensaba su angustia se trataba de absorber cada gota de flujo granate que lo manchaba hasta desaparecer, ya sin saber qué sangre era de uno o de otro.

            El agarre sobre el hombro de Hannibal se fue transformando en una caricia, los dedos perdían la fuerza para zarandearlo o siquiera sostenerse. Con la imposible sensación de sentir su carne dentro de Hannibal, Will pudo sentirse más cerca, unido al lituano como nunca antes; su visión se emborronaba sucumbiendo a la ensangrentada visión que entre sus piernas se dibujaba como la sinfonía incompleta que Lecter se estaba asegurando de concluir.

            —Mi sangre… dibuja sobre tus labios… rojo… carmesí… mi cuerpo… —palidecía su rostro a medida que los fluidos abandonaban su cuerpo, una vez más, Will quedaba en manos de un hombre que no dudó en circuncidarle con sus propios dientes—. ¿M… me privará de mi vida….? ….

            Su frente recorrida por el sudor, provocaba que su ensortijado cabello se pegara sobre su frente, pues las posibles respuestas atemorizaban al joven, atemorizado por que la respuesta fuera negativa.

            La cúspide de su unión lentamente se menguaba con la paulatina pérdida de sangre que Will experimentaba, casi asemejándose a la calma que seguía después del orgasmo. En cambio, Hannibal no había dado un instante de tregua al cuerpo del contrario, cuya voz se escuchaba como un susurro débil, entre jadeos y sacudidas, de un animal herido. La cuestión en esos instantes era si el mayor pretendía impregnarse por completo de la esencia de su ya homólogo o, por el contrario, cedería.

            La mirada del lituano, cobriza como la sangre que tiznaba sus labios y su mandíbula, contempló a Will en silencio mientras abandonaba la íntima piel en un gesto de concordia. Entonces sus manos recorrieron su camino hasta detenerse sobre su vientre, marcando éste con su propia sangre, antes de alzarse e inclinarse hacia él de nuevo. Había apoyado una rodilla sobre la superficie del sofá y sus brazos encerraron el cuerpo pálido, acortando distancias entre sus miradas.

            —Privarte de ella sería como abandonarme a mí mismo para siempre —así fue acordado, así lo expresaron y así lo hizo saber de sus labios—. No... no lo haré.

            Will mantenía una estoica compostura, a pesar de la pérdida de sangre y el evidente rictus de dolor, el cual rozaba con el retorcido placer que sólo se podía obtener empatizando con el lituano. No mostró más que leves gestos espasmódicos, y un torrente de sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

            —No reclama mi vida... pero sí mi alma... La hace suya... Pero siempre... Debe ser... —la mano tanteó el cuchillo aún clavado sobre la superficie, y con una velocidad sorprendente este terminó clavado sobre el torso de Hannibal. No quería matarlo, ni mucho menos; se aseguró que no fuera herido ningún órgano vital, pero quería que sus fluidos cayeran sobre su cuerpo desnudo—... recíproco...

            Dejó caer el cuchillo para poder llevar sus manos, ambas, al profundo corte y ver como las gotas bañaban su cuerpo.

            —.... Es... hermoso...

            El cuchillo, que había permanecido fútil durante las emanaciones de una retorcida pasión caprichosa, se transformó en una herramienta crucial con la que Will hizo pagar las acciones del mayor. Hannibal no lo habría dejado tan cerca de él si no hubiese sido por su curiosidad, por cómo lo usaría.

            El filo de la navaja penetró la piel debajo del esternón, casi pudiendo alcanzarle el hígado o el estómago, pero no hubo intenciones de matarlo, algo que rápidamente lo interpretó como un acto de reciprocidad y no un acto de venganza. Sus puños se cerraron cuando el dolor se hizo punzante alrededor de todo su cuerpo; su respiración se agitó y los ojos del lituano se entrecerraron ante el repentino brillo cristalino, a la vez que una tenue sonrisa de complacencia lo decoraba.

            Las palabras de Will, aunque se desangraban con su propia vida, lo hicieron más cercano. Un momento de paz que nunca había sido sentido con tanta intensidad, cerca de la muerte.

            —Siempre quise esto para ti, Will... —lentamente sentía cómo se le vaciaba el cuerpo ante los deseos del moreno y, con un gesto delicado, Hannibal acarició su mejilla, admirando la visión de su análogo y perdiéndose en ésta, como si no tuviese conciencia.

            Lentamente el brazo izquierdo de Will atrapaba el cuello del lituano hasta quedar rodeado en un abrazo que le obligó a descender sobre él. El calor que brotaba del cuerpo de Hannibal lo envolvía con su propia sangre, abrigando su cuerpo, según el plasma se extendía por su cuerpo. El rostro posado sobre su clavícula, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ocultar la débil sonrisa pegada a su cuerpo.

            —...El dolor.... desaparece.... —sentía como caía, como el vacío tiraba de él, lo arrastraba lejos de todo y Will, tan solo podía aferrarse a Lecter. De nuevo, sus remos, el faro que lo guiaba de vuelta a casa. Se aferró a él, volviendo sus nudillos blancos por la presión ejercida, hasta el momento que dejó de hacerlo; y el brazo que rodeaba su cuello quedó inerte alrededor del hombre.

            El peso que lo atrajo sobre su cuerpo, Hannibal permaneció recostado sobre él, haciendo presión sobre las heridas, que empezaron a desbordar la sangre de un modo peligroso. El rostro del mayor había encontrado un lugar muy cercano al oído de Will, cobijándose y transmitiéndole los suspiros de la debilidad del cuerpo; sus dedos aún le acariciaban, encontrando el amparo en el calor del otro, entre ese grácil abrazo. Entonces el silencio los embargó con su caricia hasta hacerles perder la noción del plano físico. Podrían morir perfectamente allí, rodeados de la plenitud que alcanzaron mediante la sangre, como un pacto sobre sus almas y ahora sin saber bien cómo continuar después de haber completado lo que más había anhelado en la vida. ¿Seguía existiendo un propósito? Hannibal era consciente de lo que aquello significaba para él, para Will.

            Cerró los ojos y se resguardó en la débil respiración del moreno, palpando bajo sus dedos las desfallecidas pulsaciones de éste. Sentía cómo la marea lo arrastraba junto a su homólogo inevitablemente, junto a su último recuerdo: el más intenso y puro que jamás había imaginado.

            Will se imaginaba la muerte como algo frío, solitario, envuelto en tinieblas. Lejos de aquellas fantasías en las que se abandonaba a la muerte, lejos de la fría soledad; la presencia de Hannibal era constante, cálida, no permitía que su cuerpo lo abandonase. Los labios de Will volvieron a reaccionar, atrapando bocanadas de aire directos a sus pulmones, acariciando sus resecos labios.

            —.... —llevando a sus dedos a sujetarse a la espalda a modo de petición de ayuda—. No reclamabas mi vida... Necesito tu... ayuda... Hannibal... Por favor...

            Ese momento etéreo, en el que Hannibal creía verse flotando en mitad del océano con el único calor del cuerpo de Will. Todo se volvía oscuro, la pesadez se volvía liviana y dejaba de sentirse a sí mismo. Su respiración se hacía más pesada por momentos, junto a la del moreno, quien clamaba por seguir viviendo en esa vida. El mayor siseó cerca su oído de un modo muy suave, como si pretendiera calmar ese miedo. La muerte no era el fin definitivo, pero comprendía su temor cuando era evidente lo que se avecinaba.

            Y de forma repentina, los dedos de Hannibal marcharon a la herida del pectoral, que aún emanaba la sangre lentamente; apretó para que ésta saliera con más intensidad, asegurando el destino final de Will a su completa merced.

            —Permite que el beso de la muerte te conduzca a la paz... Sumérgete en las tinieblas, Will... a mi lado —murmuró como la misma muerte seduciéndole para dejarse llevar, a la vez que buscaba su desvanecimiento bajo sus dedos; ésa era la única manera de salvarse, aceptando el desenlace.

            Lecciones que, incluso en el final, Hannibal seguía mostrando al joven como si su aprendiz fuera. Paciente como un padre, rectificando comportamientos que consideraba equivocados. Pues ahora la resistencia del moreno lo era. El dolor que experimentó al sentir cómo la piel de la herida se quebraba dejando salir más flujo sanguíneo.

            —... Hanni...bal...

            Llegado el momento, el miedo hizo acto de presencia, incapaz de sencillamente rendirse ante el funesto final. Lecter, capaz de crear pura poesía a partir de la propia muerte, arrancar sus últimos esfuerzos por mantenerse en el plano terrenal. Su último esfuerzo dedicado a rodear el cuerpo contrario, sostenerse al mismo que le arrebataba sus últimos latidos. Will inspiró por una última vez lanzando su último estertor junto con el fin de sus pulsaciones, deteniendo de ese modo la vida que en él quedaba.


	2. Despertar

Hannibal percibió esas últimas palabras como el último suspiro de esa vida, que le permitía fusionarse con la idea metafísica de la muerte, acercarse a ella tanto como pudiese para absorber su significado. Morir físicamente aún no entraba en los planes del lituano, quien poseía la opción de reverdecer de un estado anterior a uno más glorioso, como la metamorfosis de una mariposa. Aunque el moreno mostrara claros signos de óbito, éste no se daba inmediatamente después de la pérdida de conciencia por desangramiento; tenía sólo unos escasísimos minutos para detener la hemorragia y esperar que el cuerpo recuperara su vitalidad, si es que llegaba a darse...

            Frío al tacto, pálido y apenas sin signos vitales, el mayor reunió todas sus fuerzas para alzarse, tapando las heridas con sus propias manos y trozos de prenda mientras pudiese obtener medios más sofisticados. No fue una tarea fácil la de luchar por los dos para mantenerse con vida. Se trataba de la segunda parte del gran regalo que concedería a Will por tan tierna entrega y confianza. Tuvo que hacer acopio de sus habilidades quirúrgicas, siempre preparado para momentos como esos. Hannibal confeccionó las primeras heridas de uno y otro, revistiéndolas con apósitos y vendas como detalle final. Al menos el lituano sí sobreviviría, pero Will... En ese entonces, no habría más que esperar a que su estado crítico disminuyera para cobijarlo en su propio nido, mimarlo y esperar a que la vida creciera y ocupara su cuerpo. Ese espacio, el nuevo despertar de Will, debía ser el remanso de paz asemejado al abrazo de una madre que lo colmaba de protección y dilección. El piano de fondo, que otorgaba música al primer recuerdo, sonaba como una pieza de Debussy y armonizaba con el blanco del dormitorio, éste iluminado con la claridad de un semi atardecer. La presencia de Hannibal era nula en la sala, pero todo lo que había allí se respiraba a él, a su diseño.

            Nada, todo alrededor de Will no era más que vacío. Un vacío como en vida disfrutaba, ataviado con el mismo traje de persona que Hannibal, pero mucho peor disimulado. Se limitaba a existir, flotando como un ente que apenas florecía en presencia de sus perros. Todo aquello cambió cuando de golpe a su vida llegó un hombre que desbarató toda su estructura. Derribando sus muros y arrancándolo de un aislamiento para aislarlo, para su propio disfrute personal y compañía. Aquella debía ser la muerte, tranquila, apacible o el mismísimo infierno; pues una figura creada por las sombras y pesadillas de su mente, lo acosaba. Una figura que se reconoció en ella, una figura protegida por otra mayor, a su espalda, sostenía a la primera por los hombros.

            Miedo, adrenalina, su cerebro comenzó a segregar la sustancia a modo de defensa. El sonido de un piano escuchándose a lo lejos, pero las figuras no atacaban, parecían... recibirlo. Otra fuerte sacudida, y de nuevo otra inyección por parte de su cuerpo haciendo que aquella melodía se hiciera más clara, y las siluetas de los seres tomaran formas más definidas. Y antes de perder el contacto con aquella realidad, estuvo completamente seguro que no eran otros que ellos mismos. Como el ave fénix, envuelto en llamas y dolor, negándose a sucumbir, ayudado por las innegables dotes de Hannibal; la música era la única guía que traía al joven de vuelta a la realidad. La visión que tuvo al abrir los ojos era tan idílica, que se creía muerto. No habló tan solo escuchaba aquellas notas, que en su total ignorancia le traían calma y aceptación.

            Todo estaba perfectamente colocado en esa sala, debía ser la primera imagen de placidez con la que Will debía despertar. Un recuerdo de paz y de protección que lo afianzaría a la nueva vida que le esperaba... junto a Hannibal. Habían sucedido sólo unos días en los que el moreno permaneció por completo en un estado inconsciente, dependiendo de los cuidados del mayor como si se tratara de lo más valioso que poseía, y seguramente se tratara de eso.

            Con un aparente cansancio, el lituano se dejó ver tras la puerta del cuarto, comprobando el leve estado de conciencia de Will, finalmente. Entró del modo más silencioso y tranquilo, lento en sus pasos, para atender al moreno tras días de reposo. La bolsa intravenosa que había nutrido su cuerpo estaba casi vacía y ya iba siendo momento de quitarle esa fuente.

            La música daba ese dulce recuerdo de ensueño, tranquilizando el alma y evitando el mal despertar.

            Presentándose al lado de Will, el mayor ocupó un pequeño espacio frente al ventanal cortinado, haciendo notar su presencia como una sombra a contraluz, pero conforme se acercaba, su silueta no era tan aterradora. En la cómoda, llenó un vaso de agua, el cual llevó entre sus dedos hasta sentarse junto a su semejante; se lo acercó a los labios, para que bebiera de tal pura fuente de vida de su mano.

            —¿Estamos muertos?

            Will tenía la voz pastosa, le raspaba la garganta al hablar. Aquella pregunta causada por el efecto de todo lo que le rodeaba. Una temperatura agradable, música cautivadora y la figura casi angelical de Hannibal a tras luz.

            Con su ayuda se incorporó lo suficiente como poder refrescarse.

            —Si no lo estamos... me siento así...

            Los sedantes aún estaban haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de Will, manteniéndolo algo aturdido pero alejado del dolor. Había sido necesario para que la recuperación fuese más placentera, aunque no dudaría en inyectarle otro poco de morfina si era necesario.

            —Lo estuvimos —dijo Hannibal como si hubiese estado tan cerca como Will de la muerte; de algún modo, en diferentes grados de experimentación, fue así—. ¿Era así cómo imaginabas lo que habría después de tu muerte?

            El lituano dejó el vaso casi vacío junto a la pequeña mesilla que había al lado de la cama. Sus ojos entonces se posaron en los rasgos cansados del moreno, atento y embelesado por igual. Sólo necesitaba estar envuelto en esa atmósfera que Hannibal creaba, como si su propia vida se tratara de una obra; éste había sido un regalo para Will.

            Renqueante y sostenido por sus palmas, Will se alzó buscando de nuevo el apoyo en Hannibal para sentarse apoyado contra el cabecero. Las curas sobre su entrepierna le tiraron, haciéndole protestar.

            —¿Lo estuvimos? Recuerdo... Recuerdo... recuerdo mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre...

            Se acordó de la herida que le provocó bajo el esternón e hizo el amago de alzarle la camisa.

            —Usted, arrancó un trozo de mí... la herida del pecho... Pero lo que recuerdo con más claridad... Es...

            Will cerró los ojos un instante al verse nuevamente envuelto en aquella extraña y placentera sensación. Nada importaba, sintiéndose al borde de la muerte, buscando consuelo entre los brazos de lituano.

            —Ya.... ya no tengo miedo... Estoy tranquilo... Si esto hubiera sido lo que ocupaba tras la muerte.... lo hubiera aceptado con gusto.

            Hannibal había tratado de ayudarle a acomodarse sobre el cabecero, pero incluso a él le dolía la herida y no podía permitirse hacer grandes esfuerzos sin encontrarse con una nueva hemorragia. Will había sido cuidadoso al no querer herirle de forma mortal y, de haber sido de otro modo, muy probablemente Will o ambos habrían acabado muertos.

            —Éste es el regalo que he querido hacerte —explicó con superficialidad mientras contemplaba al contrario en ese pequeño estado del recuerdo.

            La paz se dibujaba en su rostro, como el agua calma de un lago, reflejando el mismo cielo.

            —Morir significaba renacer en otro estado de conciencia, para dejar atrás la incertidumbre del pasado y marcar el preludio —añadió al querer acercar una de sus manos junto a la de Will, pero sólo quedándose en el camino.

            En su mente, la unión había significado mucho más que un principio, también el compromiso y lo que ello conllevaba.

            La idea de la muerte y el renacimiento, como un ave fénix envuelto en fuego sangre, forjando su carácter y moldeando su alma, pero no a algo diferente de lo que realmente era. Hannibal se aseguró que tras su "muerte" tuviera una revelación de lo que realmente tenía en su interior.

            —Estoy algo confuso... cuando me creí muerto... Me vi a mí mismo... Reflejado en un espejo, pero lo que veía no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado... Era un ser.... Un ser formado por...

            Una figura tan aterradora como la que le acosaba con la forma de Hannibal.

            — ...

            Will movió sus manos hasta tener las palmas boca arriba, y después, estas se movieron por su propio cuerpo reconociendo las heridas.

            —No me siento el mismo.

            Los ojos del mayor percibían los movimientos del contrario, leyendo el significado y lo que trataba de buscar ante las palpaciones: los vestigios del antiguo Will, el que se cerraba en sí mismo y no dejaba florecer su verdadero ser. Ahora se encontraba ante esa esencia que, con su ayuda, había brotado de su pecho en forma de sangre.

            —Has sufrido una metamorfosis, como la de una polilla que acaba de encontrar la luz que le guía en el camino —explicó con un suave tono de voz, cercano al del poeta, que buscaba cautivar con su lírica.

            Hannibal finalmente se decidió por tomar una de sus manos, pero únicamente para extender su brazo y quitarle con cuidado la vía con la que le estuvo suministrando el alimento artificial; ahora que estaba consciente, ya no necesitaría depender de éste.

            —Nunca nos sentimos nosotros mismo frente al cambio, pero es así como lo hemos deseado.

            —Necesito.... Necesito levantarme.

            Will se destapó apoyándose sobre la cama para elevarse, notó como los puntos de sutura le tiraban, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba salir de allí, respirar un poco de aire, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni reconocía el lugar.

            Hannibal se esforzó en crear una onírica estancia en la que aquel vientre materno lo volvía como el mismo renacer. La diferencia es que no había madre, si no un hombre, mentor, amigo que lo guía hasta ese mismo momento.

            Sólo cuando estuvo de pie, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hannibal. La tensión para ayudarlo a caminar sería mucho menor que para levantarlo.

            —Quiero salir al exterior...

            Incluso descalzo, con el pijama que llevaba, si es que lo que llevaba lo era, la insistencia del joven se debía posiblemente a sentir de nuevo el mundo tras su renacimiento; todo debía ser nuevo y captado de manera más intensa.

            Hannibal, durante el cuidado que tuvo al limpiarle, se aseguró de ponerle ropa ligera y suave, que lo abrigase y no le irritase la piel mientras descansaba.

            Fue pues que se levantó junto a él, siendo algo cuidadoso al hacerlo. Entonces se ofreció a ser ese soporte para Will, cediéndole su hombro y su firmeza para caminar; el sedante, aunque ya no tan necesario, debía estar aún impidiéndole cierta movilidad y bloqueando su fuerza. Poco a poco lo fue conduciendo hacia la salida de la habitación, luego a su vez por el pasillo del sobrio y nuevo espacio, hasta marchar al exterior.


	3. Dueto

Tras la puerta se abría un espacio tranquilo y solitario, en donde el único sonido que envolvía era el agua del océano chocar contra las rocas. Mientras caminaban acompasados, el lituano procuró conducirlo por la superficie lisa del perímetro hasta encontrar el lado iluminado por el atardecer de ese día. Allí se detuvo, junto a una banqueta en la que poder sentarse para contemplar el horizonte, muy cerca del acantilado.

            —Pronto llegará la noche.

            En otra vida le hubiera resultado violento que lo viera desnudo, en otra vida. Ahora Will se sentía diferente, como Hannibal bien le había indicado renacido. Todo sucedió como un estado de ensoñación, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, disfrutado del tacto de las exquisitas prendas del lituano, el sol acariciar su rostro nada más salir. Se cubrió los ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la diferencia del interior con el exterior, pero no quiso sentarse.

            —¿Dónde estamos?

            Quiso acercarse al acantilado, sentir la espuma que se elevaba con el viento al romper las olas contra las rocas.

            Hannibal se arriesgó al acercarlo más al acantilado, sosteniéndolo por debajo de la axila, tal y como había entendido al sentirle caminar hasta allí.

            —Lejos de lo ininteligible —expresó el mayor mientras el viento marino los golpeaba a los dos conforme más cerca estaban del borde.

            Casi era inútil decir un lugar en concreto para expresar en dónde estaban realmente.

            —Volvemos a estar solos, pero esta vez siendo uno.

            En ese instante, Hannibal ladeó el rostro para poder mirarle, su perfil iluminando por la luz de la tarde. Casi sonreía al poder tenerle a su lado del modo en que siempre quiso, comprendiendo y aceptando su naturaleza, la de los dos.

            Durante unos segundos Will estuvo tentado de dejarse arrastrar por la gravedad, cerrar los ojos y sentirse arrastrado a lo más profundo del inframundo. Incluso aquella tentativa quedó clara cuando se afianzó al cuello del lituano y con una mirada cargada de intenciones, puso al psiquiatra en aviso de sus pensamientos.

            —No creo que tuviéramos la misma suerte una segunda vez... más cuando no fue suerte si no un alarde de sus habilidades.

            Pensamientos que antes no tenían cabida, Lecter moldeó al joven hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Asegurándose que nada de lo que expresase no fueran más que sus auténticos pensamientos.

            ¿Y cómo no captar lo que Will transmitía con sólo gestos y miradas? Lo que antes fue una sonrisa en el lituano, lentamente se fue desvaneciendo hasta volver al hierático gesto del hombre, sin poder expresar nada más que el cansancio de las heridas en la mirada.

            —¿Quieres volver a sorprenderme...? —preguntó mientras sus dedos se aferraban algo más fuerte a sus ropas y sus ojos tornaba un ligero camino desde los azules de Will hasta sus labios, queriendo leer sus pensamientos en su expresión y que no fuesen los mismos que la última vez.

            En esos instantes deseaba mantenerlo cerca, entre sus brazos y no soltarlo para nunca tener que volver a verlo lejos de él; ninguno de los dos podrían sobrevivir a una separación real. Y aún sabiendo las intenciones de Will, no quería imaginar que realmente fuese capaz de hacerlo.

            Will forzó la risa que con dificultades acompañó al claro golpe del oleaje contra las rocas. Pasando de su cuello a agarrarse sobre sus hombros, a la tela que cubría su cuerpo.

            —No, no podría volver a sorprenderte de esta forma... La idea de desaparecer, creo que ya lo hemos conseguido... Ni siquiera yo sé donde nos encontramos ahora mismo...

            Se dio cuenta que estar de pie por tanto tiempo le resultaba demoledor. Su cuerpo asimilaba la morfina, mas sus piernas se esforzaban por sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Fue un segundo en el que el propio joven dudó, vaciló balanceándose bajo su penetrante mirada; inclinarse sobre él sin siquiera saber con qué intenciones, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Inevitable para Will, se dejó caer finalmente contra la clavícula del contrario.

            —No existe un límite definido estrella nosotros... se ha desdibujado hasta ser confuso y borroso...

            Lentamente las manos de Hannibal se arrastraron por la fina ropa que lo abrigaba, reafirmando el agarre que tenía sobre él. La herida bajo el esternón empezaba a resentirse poco a poco ante la fuerza que ayudaba a ambos estar sobre sus pies. Una llamada del cuerpo les sugería sentarse, descansar, pero no era el momento; Hannibal tan embelesado en la atmósfera que Will creaba sobre la de él, no podía manchar la ilusión con una comodidad pasajera. Una bella estampa con la que se recreaba, alcanzando la felicidad.

            Su pecho se hinchó cuando el moreno usó su hombro como amparo, respondiendo con una caricia arrojada con su mejilla sobre la suya.

            —Es... el momento, Will. De componer nuestro futuro juntos.

            El agarre ya no parecía sólo un apoyo, también un abrazo con el que trató de transmitirle verdadera y absoluta devoción, algo que nunca se atrevió a dar a alguien. Un obsequio que sólo Will se había ganado con sangre y dolor.

            —Lo que ahora vemos borroso, tendrá una nueva definición.

            Con una inusual cercanía que pocas veces se había dedicado, Will no presentía alargar ni insultar aquel regalo de paz que se ofrecían, ni alargándolo ni cortándolo antes de lo necesario.

            Cuando aquellos avisos de sus cuerpos se dieron, cedió a la necesidad de tomar un descanso. Sin mucho ánimo de alejarse, ni romper el contacto, Will fue el primero en separarse y llevarse una de las manos a la herida del pecho.

            —Necesito sentarme.

            Y por que sería demasiado grosero, pero lo que más le tiraba era lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho en el pene para cortar la hemorragia. Fuera lo que fuese, tiraba hasta el punto de tener que cortar ese momento que tuvieron.

            —Me resulta.... incluso aterrador que piense en nosotros.... A futuro. Y al tiempo, un gran regalo.

            El que Will se separase de entre sus brazos significó suficiente para Hannibal que necesitaba tomar un descanso. Él llevaba también requiriendo una pausa como esa, sin preocuparle pues tener que detener ese pequeño momento por los dos.

            Ayudó al moreno a tomar asiento en la banqueta que sólo tenían a un par de pasos de ellos; después hizo lo mismo con un contenido suspiro. Cuando flexionó las piernas al sentarse, notó cómo el cuerpo se lo agradecía dejándole de doler debajo del esternón. En ningún momento quiso mostrar que la herida le dolía y sólo la sutil mirada adolorida podía revelar su estado.

            —Es normal percibir los cambios con recelo.

            Se mostró comprensivo y, al tomar un ligero respiro, Hannibal se giró un poco hacia el moreno, extendiendo una mano con lentitud hasta posarla suavemente sobre su cuello y nuca, acariciándole la piel que no era cubierta por la tela ni por el cabello rizado.

            —¿Confías en mí, Will?

            Atraído por el sonido del acantilado, Will perdía su mirada en el horizonte en el salvaje atlántico, su futuro se agitaba como las aguas golpeando con violencia contra las rocas. El roce sobre su nuca atrajo la mirada del muchacho, encontrándose con un inusual Hannibal, el cual parecía incapaz de romper el contacto físico.

            —Creo que morir entre sus brazos es una buena definición de confianza.

            Recordó el momento en el que rasgó su carne y la sangre del lituano cubría su cuerpo, y sintió curiosidad. Al igual que su vientre mostraba una marca, Will quería ver como quedaría la que este le regaló. Descendía a lo largo de la abotonada camisa, soltando sus botones hasta dar con el lugar donde el acero penetró.

            —La confianza... —usando sus nudillos, Will dibujó una circunferencia alrededor de la sutura—... recíproca y desinteresada...

 

            Hannibal no reaccionó en absoluto ante la sutil caricia, ni al desabotonamiento, ni siquiera al ligero dolor que le producía la mínima presión ejercida; sus ojos aún contemplaban los azules de Will con una fascinación extraña. Sus dedos aún se movían sobre la piel, aunque reaccionando con un leve pinzamiento por el roce de la sutura ligeramente ensangrentada.

            A veces la costumbre de pensar en todas las líneas diferentes de tiempo, le invitaban a imaginar en su homólogo y en cómo sus dedos se adentraban entre los puntos de la herida para hurgar en su interior. La confianza se trataba de que no haría algo así sin una razón aparente y a la vez sentía curiosidad por si la mente de Will lo planteaba hacer. Y si lo hiciese...

            —Como el amor que entrega un niño —y ahí volvía a hacer acopio de la palabra confianza, una que funcionaba como sinónimo a su singular unión—... A la vez caprichoso, a la vez el más honesto.

            Su mirada se perdió por un momento en los labios del moreno, su mano abandonando el cuello hasta detenerse en su clavícula.

            —A veces sincero… otras veces celoso…

            No era consciente de aquella mirada lobuna que recaía sobre él. Will atraído por el cobrizo aroma de la sangre, notaba como sus nudillos se manchaban con el preciado líquido. Terminó de abrir su camisa, dejando una intermitente línea roja, hasta el último botón.

            — _Lasciate ogni speranza,… voi ch'entrate._

            Un acento medianamente aceptable, una cita apropiada para la experiencia pasada. Pues si tuviera que guiarse por lo que indican sus sentidos, Will nunca sobreviviría y ahora vivía en una realidad meticulosamente construida por Hannibal.

            La cercanía con la que acariciaba su cuerpo, atrajo la atención del joven; tal era su paz con la que le había imbuido que cualquiera de los destinos tramados por el lituano eran atractivos y adecuados.

            —Cualquier cosa podría pasar, es consciente de su propia capacidad… incluso mi propia muerte… una real… y es posible que sea lo más apropiado.

            Dante Alighieri en los labios de Will sonaba plácidamente como música y, a pesar del forzado acento, Hannibal supo comprender cada palabra. Sin embargo, la frase escogida penetraba fuerte en su mente; la cántica del infierno en la Divina Comedia situado en el actual contexto. El lituano no dejaba de mirarle, casi seducido, por otro lado, por los movimientos del contrario. La interpretación de las palabras era surrealista en su cabeza, pues después de todo lo que se había forzado a entregarle, la diafanidad de una vida... Will parecía querer marchar por otro camino que no había concurrido una de sus posibilidades.

            La mano que acariciaba sobre el hombro del moreno lentamente regresó al cuello, esa vez a un lateral hasta acabar posando el pulgar sobre su dura nuez, palpando su movimiento al tragar.

            —¿Es eso lo que deseas, Will...?

            Su mirada en granate regresó a los azules, para darse cuenta de lo inconveniente que era su deseo de complacerle.

            Will negó suavemente, permitiendo la ligera presión sobre su tráquea.

            Morir o el suicidio no era una elección en el joven, no después de lo vivido, no después de haber renacido entre los brazos de su verdugo.

            —Una idea romántica, como caer en el infierno atravesando los diferentes niveles... No encontraría... No existe... —rectificó la elección de palabras—... No existe nivel adecuado para nosotros.

            Llevó la mano del lituano por todo su torso, en un descenso hasta que ese mismo pulgar quedó sobre la cicatriz del vientre.

            —Sería vulgar y aburrido, sobre todo cuando rechacé de manera tan tácita una vida endiabladamente correcta.

            Por su parte, Will abandonó la sutura bajo su esternón para seguir recorriendo el cuerpo del psiquiatra. Percibía el ocaso y sus colores más vivos, el tacto del contrario aterciopelado, y el contacto físico hasta ahora rechazado... como una droga. Inclinado sobre su cuello, allí donde la clavícula se unía, un rincón donde su aroma era fuerte y embriagador.

            —Dejó parte de usted dentro de mí... su gusto, su.... apetito....

            Culminando la frase capturó entre sus labios tan carnosa parte. En esa ocasión sin limitarse ni avergonzase, pues mostraba físicamente lo que no conseguiría con palabras.

            —Ahora lo veo con la claridad de alguien que ha cruzado el velo, y esta a su lado —susurró tan cerca de su oído que los labios acariciaban su lóbulo al hablar.

            Hannibal pudo haber apretado su garganta y recibir su vida en totalidad una muestra de su más puro amor. Era como volver a repetir el ciclo, como hizo con Mischa, sólo que esa vez no había un tercero eligiendo las circunstancias; sólo ellos decidiendo su propio destino. Hannibal encontraba tal desenlace desgarrador y a la vez hermoso en su significado, pero la pérdida marcaría un antes y un después como la muerte de su hermana provocó en la infancia. ¿Cómo volver a romper una taza que ya había sido recompuesta?

            Lentamente ese pulgar se alejó, buscando su sitio entre el cabello oscuro del joven junto a los demás dedos. Ese agarre se reafirmó junto a la penetrante mirada mientras las palabras intensas de Will sellaban cada palpitar de su corazón encerrado.

            El infierno... ese infierno en el que ambos empezarían a impartir su ley en compañía y como uno; su lugar estaba incluso por encima del diablo, quien ni siquiera él escapaba del axioma de su propia naturaleza.

            Cada respiración del contrario lo golpeaba y le respondía con la cercanía; su pecho hinchándose con el poema de sus labios. Todo empezaba a ser nítido donde antes la neblina difuminaba sus siluetas y, con las manos aferrándose lentamente al cuerpo de Will, Hannibal suspiró de puro éxtasis, arrastrando con suavidad la mejilla contra la suya. Al fin pudo vislumbrar lo que había al otro lado de la sombra, del último y oscuro velo que ocultaba lo más admirable de su ser. Y sus labios heridos se deslizaron por la piel, lentos, hasta posarse justo sobre el principio de la comisura de los de Will.

            —Te contemplo y frente a ti me encuentro desnudo sin el peso del velo. No sé si ha sido mi elección o tú has hecho que me lo quite.

            Y a esas alturas, tampoco importaba, pues las decisiones eran ya tomadas por los dos; no uno sobre el otro.

            Actos de reciprocidad en los que las heridas y mentiras eran pruebas y formas de medir el nivel de implicación, el… amor dentro de una amistad.

            —Ahora le tengo frente a mí, despojado de su traje de persona… desnudando su alma…

            Y lo que no era su alma, pues como acto de confianza, Will retiraba lentamente, al mismo ritmo de sus palabras la prenda que cubría su torso. Los hombros quedaron a la vista cuando la camisa cayó por estos, deslizándose sutilmente por su espalda.

            —… Y ahora puedo verlo…

            Más allá de un acto sexual, más allá del propio acto físico, la desnudez como base del renacimiento y vulnerabilidad. Will buscaba igualarse y por ello no oponía ninguna resistencia a las manos del lituano sobre su cuerpo.

            —Veo su dolor, su miedo, su amor, a su hermana siempre presente en sus actos…

            Cuando habló, sus labios rozaron los heridos del contrario, siempre escudriñado por sus orbes azules; como si romper el contacto visual destruyera la atmósfera creada.

            Y como una analogía de su desnudez anímica, Will lo despojó de su camisa con la misma delicadeza con la que el peso de su armadura caía por los hombros. El hombre no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el bálsamo que caía sobre su cuerpo en forma de cascada mientras el viento natural le hacía reaccionar la piel ante el contacto frío y cálido. Tuvo que separar primero una mano, luego la otra, del tacto sobre su cuerpo para dejar caer por completo la prenda, arrastrada por la ráfaga de aire marino.

            Los dedos del lituano, como siempre atentos a todo lo que tocaban, encontraron los mismos botones que mantenían la camisa abrazada al torso pálido de Will. Los liberó uno a uno, tornando una mirada peculiarmente más cristalina que antes, como si algo mucho tiempo contenido se hubiera derramado en la psique de Hannibal.

            —...Todo ello lo removiste dentro de mí y ahora siento cómo me despojas de todo, permitiéndome ser tan liviano como una pluma.

            Su mirada se alzó lentamente, con intensidad, hacia los ojos garzos, en lo que sus manos palpaban la herida del pecho y el esbelto cuello del contrario. Tentados estuvieron sus labios cuando acabaron encajándose por milímetros, lo desollados y secos que se sentían sobre los suyos.

            —En todo el tiempo de nuestra amistad… nos hemos evitado… el contacto físico no era necesario para exteriorizar o explicar nuestra relación…

            Sobre la piel de sus labios, notaba las irregularidades de las heridas de Hannibal provocadas con anterioridad.

            —Todo este tiempo, hemos caminado uno al lado del otro, sin tocarnos… como si viera en mí la frágil porcelana de Jack, con el característico miedo a romperlo.

            Llegó a estar tan seguro de aquello, que incluso Will temía el romperse y no volver a ser capaz de ser quine era. Hannibal… Hannibal Lecter se ocupó de romperlo, destrozarlo de maneras impensables hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

            —Tiene una parte de mí… dentro de usted… He muerto… y me ha traído de vuelta… camino como Lázaro…. ¿qué hará conmigo cuando no tenga más para ofrecerle?

            La distancia entre ambos hombres no se vio modificada. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, ser capaz de lo que fuera, pero no tenía miedo.

            En silencio Hannibal le escuchó, sintiendo cómo sus palabras chocaban vibrantes sobre los labios y su respiración se mezclaba con la suya propia. Tomaba de ella su calor y lo convertía en parte de él, como si respirase pequeños vestigios de su renacida alma.

            Con un gesto delicado, casi con miedo a romper su frágil escultura de porcelana, su obra de arte encarnada, la mano de Hannibal acarició la mitad del exangüe rostro de Will. Eran, en cierto modo, enternecedoras sus declaraciones, sus dudas, con las que intentaba dar explicación a un futuro en particular, y el mayor no podía más que tranquilizar su ya maltratado espíritu, convirtiéndose en ese ser misericordioso que con tanto fervor había reservado debajo de tan grueso velo, sólo para él.

            —Terminarías formando parte de mí en su plenitud. Como hice con Mischa... —respondió tan claro y tan convencido de ese posible destino, que en sus ojos se veía el mayor gesto de amor que podría otorgarle a Will, pero era un desenlace incierto, en el que siempre habría algo que ofrecer cada día—. Sería nuestro adiós, con el que me encargaría de que tu recuerdo y tu amor permaneciesen dentro de mí para siempre...

            Su boca, estremecida por sus propias palabras, hicieron que los párpados cayeran por el peso, y sus labios por fin le besaran con deferencia, aferrando los dedos entre el cabello rizado y llenándolo de otro tipo de vida.

            La decisión de Will de tolerarlo, fue tomada en el mismo momento que sus labios entraron en contacto de forma más rotunda. Estos tenían una textura seca y llena de irregularidades por culpa de su mordisco. Nuevo y al mismo tiempo conocido, Will no tardó en responder asimilando a la perfección los labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Aquello no hizo más que empujarlo contra el lituano, empujando su cuerpo en contra, sabiéndole a poco el hecho de formar parte de él.

            Se rompió el contacto cuando desde su entrepierna, un dolor agudo se hizo presente. Aquello… era más agradable de lo que hubo esperado. Y su reacción fue bajar el rostro a su clavícula, riendo por su recién gusto adquirido.

            —Así siempre estaré dentro… compartiendo algo más que un mero espacio que en vida… ¿Y si fuera usted el que termina dentro de mí?

            La cálida unión de dos almas culminó con la inminente caída del sol sobre el horizonte. Éste se ocultaba, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que los rayos anaranjados perdieron fuerza sobre las siluetas de ambos hombres.

            Will se vio forzado a romper el contacto, acompañado de una risa que ahogó sobre su hombro; Hannibal sintió el contagio y ensanchó la sonrisa, pero de un modo muy sutil. Volvió a entregarle ese cobijo entre sus brazos mientras una de sus manos continuaba el trayecto aterciopelado por su piel pálida, en su cuello y posteriormente su espalda.

            —Mi principio se vería reflejado en el fin mismo. La ironía en mi propia vida, el ser comido por un ser amado como muestra de amor puro —respondió el lituano, su mirada extasiada se alzaba hacia el cielo semi oscurecido, en donde Júpiter acechaba con su luz y los contemplaba.

            Lecter pensó en cómo tendría que darse ese glorioso momento o en si llegaría a algún día; morir antes que Will o ser asesinado por éste.

            —¿Crees que prefiero otro final para mí, Will?

            En unos pocos instantes, ambos contemplaban la misma constelación en un continuo deleite de caricias y reconocimiento mutuo. Pues a pesar de lo cerca que estuvieron, hasta el momento sus pieles se negaron un contacto físico que no vieron necesario para darle significado a su peculiar relación. Ahora era el propio Will, quien con cierta necesidad, buscaba entre su aterciopelada piel nada en concreto y todo a la vez.

            —No creo que busque un final concreto, ni siquiera creo que busque un final en sí mismo.

            Con voz pausada, Will trataba de imaginar los escenarios que Hannibal contraía en su palacio, y humedeciéndose los labios, continuó hablando:

            —Tampoco busca ser eterno, sería ir en contra de su propia naturaleza… tan solo, recoge entre sus manos lo que considera bello y lo contiene como el preciado aceite. O puede sencillamente que yo no deba sobrevivirle… y ser eterno formando parte de su propio ser.

            Hannibal sólo pensaba en la probabilidad que había en acabar formando parte del interior de Will, cómo tendría que darse ese hecho bajo unas muy estrictas circunstancias; de otro modo no debía ser y lo más probable es que su homólogo se ofreciera antes de que su propia carne simbolizara el amor eterno.

            Con la mirada fija en él, apoyó la frente en la suya al haber usado una mano para señalarle que girase su rostro y querer ver sus ojos. Escuchar hablar a ese hombre era como explicarse a sí mismo, la descripción total y absoluta de su propia psique. Se sentía gratificante... no podía cansarse de sentir el arrobo de la comprensión y la aceptación.

            —¿Y éso cómo te hace sentir, Will?

            Los irises granates del mayor contemplaban uno a uno los rasgos del contrario, expectante y a la vez curioso. Era tan probable el destino del moreno que las preguntas se formaban en su mente sobre lo que podría sentir. ¿Lo asumiría como cualquier otra forma de expresión de la cual querría formar parte o existiría el recelo y la aversión a su decisión?

            —Cómo me hace sentir… la idea de ser consumido por usted o, ¿ser usted el que termina consumido por mí?

            En cualquiera de los caso una agradable sensación gratificante cabría su nublada mente. Los narcóticos que recorrían su sistema cardiovascular, no le impedía pensar con sus propias ideas, pero sí le ayudaban a que sus palabras fueran más fluidas y directas.

            —Reconozco que la idea de guardar una parte de usted en mí, roza lo romántico. Podría decir lo mismo de usted, pero ya posee parte dentro. Pero para darme un final digno y casi poético, no me asustaría terminar de una forma poco ortodoxa formando parte de su ser.

            La vida escurriéndose entre los dedos, ser él quien llevase a Lecter a la muerte y la imagen que le vino, fue una en la que ambos cuerpos retorcidos en incómodas posturas se llevaban hasta la extenuación y a la irremediable muerte.

            Fue idílico. Will aceptando, incluso ovacionando, lo que ninguna otra mente sería capaz de asimilar. Existían otras formas tan simbólicas como esa, sin embargo no con el mismo desenlace.

            Los vaporosos besos anteriores no habían sido evocados sin razón aparente, más bien por un deseo intrínseco en lo que querían demostrar. Lejos de ser un acto romántico o una expresión banal de éste, Hannibal encontraba ese anhelo lo más análogo a la idea de consumirse dentro de Will.

            —Podemos llevar a cabo muchas demostraciones sin concluir en tan abrupto final.

            Como cualquier ser, todo lo que traía paz prefería retenerse cerca y aprovecharlo por cuanto se pudiese. El pescador se trataba de ese preciado tesoro en el que había depositado todo ese resentimiento expresivo para poder revelar lo que su alma había guarecido.

            Las manos del lituano no tardaron en dejar caer la camisa por los mismos brazos del joven, quedando ambos en igualdad.

            —En estos momentos deseo ser el que esté dentro de ti, Will...

            Acarició con sus dedos los hombros desnudos, poco a poco, con suavidad, bajando hasta el cierre del pantalón.

            La mirada de Will se posaba sobre el contrario, coqueteaba con sus facciones, recorriendo con una mirada cargada de intenciones. Seducido por sus palabras, las intenciones de devorar y ser devorado, jugar con las palabras e imaginar tal cercanía con su mismo sexo. Todas sus cicatrices, unas cerradas y otras no, quedaron expuestas a la luz plateada de la luna.

            —Es más que un deseo o una declaración de intenciones… Sabe que no siento ese mismo apetito…

            Sin embargo, sus propias manos no estuvieron detenidas, en busca de la desnudez contraria, viendo la belleza en el cuerpo humano. Gustos que eran una clara adaptación de los propios deseos de Hannibal, y de nuevo otra punzada de dolor sobre los puntos que tiraban de la piel; en un primer momento iba a ser su propia mano la que iría a calmar el dolor. Pero encontró mucho más reconfortante, abrir los botones y colocar la mano del psiquiatra sobre su miembro, directamente sobre la piel.

            —No comparto su apetito pero… empiezo a comprender su encanto…

            Encontrarse con la ayuda de Will convirtió el instante aún más cercano. La disposición en sus ojos y la curiosidad por experimentar con algo que escapaba del simple significado que poseía el sexo; ellos dos ahora le daban otro valor más acorde a su compleja expresión de sentimientos. Éstos se arremolinaban en el pecho de Hannibal, haciéndole más entregado.

            Fácilmente encontró entre sus dedos el falo, habiendo seguido las señales de su contrario con cuidado. Sabía el dolor con el que debía estar conviviendo en ese momento, pero en el intercambio de miradas, apenas el interés en ello se manifestaba.

            Bajo la tenue luz de la luna y el sonido del romper de las olas inspiraban al momento, la intimidad de la noche los abrazaba.

            —Sólo es necesario llamar a la avidez...

            Sus dedos se enlazaron alrededor del miembro semi erecto y, tras humedecerse un pulgar con la lengua, apretó contra el glande ya descubierto por la pequeña mutilación. No tardó en acariciar la sensible piel en busca del apetito.

            Hizo temblar el cuerpo de Will con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación, cierto toque de dolor al hundirse ligeramente el glande por la presión ejercida. En la expresión de neutralidad, la comisura del pescador se alzó dibujando media sonrisa en sus labios entreabiertos. Continuando con el patrón de aprendizaje impuesto por el psiquiatra, Will imitó sus gestos, recorriendo el castigado torso del lituano y encontrado en su descenso la prenda inferior.

            —Es fácil despertar ciertos deseos… cuando sabe cómo… y el momento…

            Las manos de Will se movían como emanaban sus palabras, despacio, tanteando su cuerpo, abriendo los botones que lo separaban del tacto directo. Por fin emergiendo entre el pantalón y la ropa interior, el palpitando miembro de Lecter. Acariciado entre sus dedos, bajo la mirada atenta del más joven; era consciente de la respiración agitada nacida de sus pulmones. Aumentando el deseo con cada roce, removiendo su cuero sobre el asiento de piedra y convirtiendo la respiración en vaho.

            Hannibal encontraba placentera la inclinación de Will en esos instantes, el cómo todo estuvo dispuesto del modo idóneo, aunque en ningún momento imaginó que se daría esa situación en concreto. Hubo una posibilidad en el tiempo en la que consideró que compartirían la alegoría de su final, pero no allí, tampoco ahora.

            El lituano sintió el escalofrío recorrer la espina dorsal ante el primer contacto íntimo y directo de ese nuevo principio, lo que hizo intensificar aún más la mirada sobre el moreno. Sus hombros se relajaron con la mezcla de la respiración en el aire y Hannibal no perdería tiempo, pero tampoco le haría desaprovechar tan importante entrega. Entre que los dedos pálidos le hacían revivir la fruición en la piel, los suyos tomaron con mimo al que rodeaban. El dolor era inevitable, quizá lo que reforzara el recuerdo de esa noche íntima y a la vez fría. En un acto lento, pero que pareció fulminante, Hannibal fundió sus finos labios con los de su homólogo, metáfora del apetito, y lentamente lo fue inclinando sobre la superficie en la que no tardó en deshacerse de su ahora irrelevante pantalón.

            A Will le tomó por sorpresa al estar centrado en el falo contrario, investigaba y experimentaba, jugaba con su piel acariciando como si la suya propia fuera; usando las humedecidas yemas y recorriendo por todo el largo del cuerpo carnoso. En el momento que rompió el contacto visual, envuelto en la atmosfera creada, sus cuerpos se hallaron recostados e intercambiando sensaciones que cada uno podría aportar. La calma sosegada de Hannibal en contraposición con el nervio por la creciente necesidad de contacto cálido de un cuerpo por parte del pescador.

            Abandonados unos pocos momentos los juegos de manos, para enredar entre los dedos el pantalón del lituano; éstos se vieron en un inevitable descenso por sus redondeados glúteos y el inevitable acoplamiento del viril cuerpo entre las piernas del moreno. Allí, sus manos se vieron retenidas, al tacto de tan sublime formación anatómica.

            —¿En algún momento pensó que esto llegaría a pasar? ….. Apenas me reconozco…

            El pecho del mayor se hinchaba en cada inhalación, como si el placer otorgado en su miembro se fusionara con la sangre y ésta lo repartiera por todo su cuerpo en forma de bálsamo. Hannibal lo expresaba con el sonido de la respiración, luego suspirando contra los labios que besaba. Las emociones se sentían fuertes y sólo permitía que Will viese un poco, por el momento, reflejado en las prontas caricias que marcharon al interior de sus muslos, separándolos y sitiándose entre éstos. Por consiguiente, su ropa también pasó a formar parte de la del moreno, en el suelo; luego percibió los pálidos y ásperos dedos encajándose en la piel de los glúteos, excitándole sobremanera hasta el punto de provocar una serie de impulsos de los que Will acabaría siendo testigo. Tiró de su labio y sus ojos lo observaron con sugestión.

            —Sabía que se daría, pero no así... ni ahora —confesó, embelesado por la admiración del inesperado momento.

            Entonces, con la tranquilidad característica, Hannibal se humedeció un par de dedos, lo suficiente para poder penetrar su recto con ellos, sin dificultades.

            —Te sientes extraño, sin embargo continuarías —sentenció en el instante de la exploración.

            Con el mero posicionamiento de Hannibal, encajado entre sus piernas y éste obligándole a abrirse más, Will sufrió una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío alimentado por los hambrientos besos, los que Lecter le robaba y el moreno exigía estirando su cuello cuando veía que el mayor tiraba de sus labio.

            —Está muy seguro de ello… incluso conociendo mis gustos…

            No quedó centímetro de su rostro sin otear por parte de Graham, atento al gesto, se apresuró a unir su boca, ayudando a humedecer los traviesos dedos; incluso sin ellos continuó manteniendo la unión entre sus finos labios, regodeándose del peligro y la ironía de la situación.

            —Extra….

            Ni palabras, ni respiración, ni tan siquiera un mínimo sonido; el interior de su cuerpo se cerraba en torno a los dedos del lituano, con ello su primera reacción, ante la inequívoca certeza de que aquello jamás había sido explorado. Will se agarró con brusquedad a su nuca exhalando por fin.

            —… Suerte que…. Mi empatía… mi empatía… puede lograr que sea lo que quiera………………..

            Hannibal no tenía intención de esperarlo demasiado, confiando en que su empatía funcionase a la misma velocidad con la que el cuerpo de Hannibal se calentaba.

            Desde su posición privilegiada, el lituano le contemplaba directamente a los ojos garzos mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios, entre la satisfacción y el orgullo.

            —Tus gustos pueden transformarse a algo más concreto... ¿Es tu empatía la que actúa ahora?

            No pretendía insinuar nada, sino hacerle pensar sobre las inverosímiles connotaciones que le hacían no querer sexo con un hombre. Fuera de ser ese el contexto o no, Hannibal disfrutaba que Will aceptara cualquier forma de expresión, y que pudiera asumirla como propia.

            Sus labios volvieron a fundirse cuando las sutiles peticiones del contrario se hacían obvias y tiernas, dándole lo que quería. Sabía que había algo más por lo que estaba ansioso de recibir, en otra zona más oculta, y Lecter se aseguró de palpar no muy hondo, pero presionando en la cara interna del recto y hundiendo los dedos en la dirección de la próstata. Para más adición, no se cortó al usar el pulgar para estimular el mismo lugar con un masaje en el perineo; sería cuestión de tiempo que Will reaccionara a los estímulos.

            —¿Le preocupa que sea mi empatía la que me esté empujando a mantener relaciones contigo?

            Pues seguir dirigiéndose a él de usted mientras recibía un masaje en la próstata le resultaba un tanto ridículo. Con el deseo de ser testigo de lo que provocaba sobre su cuerpo, Graham se ayudó del brazo contrario, apoyándose sobre el codo. Le pilló totalmente desprevenido una primera extraña oleada, en un instante toda su piel se erizó siendo claramente visible. No sólo sobre la dermis, el agarre sobre la nuca del lituano se tornó tosca, llegando a tirar de sus cabellos.

            Incitó un silencio en el joven, tan solo roto por las irregularidades a la hora de expulsar el aire. Alzó la barbilla fingiendo estar por encima, fingiendo que podría sobre aquellos placeres terrenales, que podría controlarlo tanto como Hannibal. Qué mal se le daba aquello, pues al igual que alzó el mentón, le dio en bandeja de plata la tentación de morder su cuello; desde su garganta se pudo escuchar lo que era un gemido ronco, y sesgado, de aquello que pretendía retener un poco más, haciéndose de rogar ante su, ahora, amante.

            —¿Crees que podría… fingir… algo así…?

            El lituano entrecerró los ojos, haciendo más firmes las palpaciones al igual que sus músculos se tensaban con la fuerza controlada y ejercida. Will le evocaba esas reacciones, primero porque veía en sus facciones la primera imagen del placer y segundo porque le obligaba a mantenerse en una posición en la que necesitaba aplicar su fuerza. Hannibal encontraba las puertas de su propia desesperación cuando lo contemplaba en aquel estado, tan solemne y a la vez rendido.

            —No, no lo creo... Sólo no sabía si eras tú el que creía así.

            Obviamente, aquel pensamiento no tenía por qué seguir grabado en la mente de su homólogo; ya se estaba asegurando de crear su propia opinión con el trabajo.

            Una mirada más fue cómplice de ese hecho mientras lo enterraba en el intenso placer. Los dedos del lituano jugaron en su interior con una mayor insistencia, alargando las caricias en la pared de la próstata, como una mano experta de su anatomía. Después arremetió con una segunda acción, usando los dientes, en la zona donde sobresalía su nuez. Se limitó a acariciar antes de usar sus labios para humedecer la piel de la garganta.

            Cayeron de nuevo contra el banco de piedra, la espalda de Will chocó retomando la posición inicial ante la imposibilidad de mantener la tensión en sus músculos y sostener su peso. Era todo el peso de Hannibal ejerciendo una concreta y muy acertada presión en los puntos que debían ser estimulados, justo dónde Lecter quería.; justo a dónde quería llevarlo, un camino ignoto que le llevaba a flexionar las rodillas y cerrar con fuerza los dedos de los pies.

            Caderas, muslos, su pelvis… no podía estar quieto, con el alocado bombeo de su sangre por todo el cuerpo. Golpeaba su pecho con la intención de salir desbocado, agitando su pecho y nuez al ritmo impuesto por el lituano. Entre sus cuerpos encontró ambos órganos, en contacto entre ellos, pero olvidados.

            —Un nuevo significado de… estar uno dentro del otro…

            Voz temblorosa y manos firmes, Will enroscó sus dedos en torno a ambas erecciones; ni siquiera su más tenaz esfuerzo logró, recluir el tartamudeo a la hora de hablar.

            Entre los labios del lituano percibía el movimiento vertical de su garganta cuando ésta necesitaba tragar la saliva que se acumulaba sin remedio en la boca. Sus suspiros se oían cercando y el calor de su respiración alimentaba la piel de Hannibal cuando lo sentía chocar contra sus facciones. Su juego aún mantenía la misma voracidad que su boca, pero hubo llegado un punto en el que se hizo parar.

            Will demostró, al asir su miembro, la otra posible intención que lo impulsaba a apropiarse de esa parte corporal. Sus ojos asomaron por encima de sus facciones para darse el lujo de contemplar a su amante con la máscara de la fruición, preguntándose si él también la portaba en esos momentos en los que se miraban.

            —Nuestra dilección al fin se consuma...

            No con la idea inicial al conocer los evidentes impedimentos, pero la sensación resultaba sorprendentemente similar.

            Hannibal alejó las manos de su recto para poder usar los codos como apoyo en la superficie, a los lados del cuerpo que poseía debajo, permitiendo sólo un instante de paz, en el tiempo en que Will lo preparaba con sus dedos y él se lubricaba con otra capa de saliva.

            Si Will se detuviera unos segundos a pensar tranquilamente a lo que llevaban sus actos seguramente se detendría congelado por el terror que aquello podría provocarle. Pero Hannibal… Hannibal era un experto en hacerle ver lo mejor de todo lo que hacían, y a la hora de compartir desnudez e intimidad, Graham se entregaba con cada suspiro. Cada caricia, cada roce de sus cuerpos, la cara interna de sus muslos moviéndose contra las caderas del lituano.

            —Habla de culminar… y nos veo retorcidos… sobre un colchón de sangre… hallando algo que ni siquiera pensaba que deseaba…

            De sus jugosos labios, un tierno gemido se liberó de la presencia de las largas extremidades en su interior. La sentía crecer entre sus manos, palpitar, incluso derramar un poco de presemen. Pronto estuvo en el falo de Will, extendiéndolo como si fuera un lubricante.

            —No puedo prometer que no gritaré… —al imaginarse la escena, Will comenzó a respirar con una gran intensidad, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y excitada.— …Puede que quiera gritar… puede que desee gritar desde hace mucho…

            —Desearás muchas cosas, después de esto... Las anhelarás.

            Las respuestas de Hannibal apenas podían resultar con la misma serenidad de siempre; su cuerpo traicionándole con los sutiles jadeos que despertaban por unas manos ajenas y sensaciones que jamás habían sido tan intensas. Se recolocó en su posición, a horcajadas del asiento y entre las fuertes piernas del pescador. Tuvo que erguirse, contemplarle desde su nueva e imperiosa perspectiva, dándole más privilegios de movilidad sobre Will.

            —...Quiero que grites.

            Más que una orden, se trataba de un deseo que quería ver cumplido para satisfacción de ambos.

            Hannibal tomó oxígeno y su mirada se perdió en la del contrario cuando su falo se abrió paso dentro de la ardiente carne con la suficiente lentitud, ver el cambio en su expresión. Poco a poco se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, no sin antes haber sujetado sus manos y colocádolas a la altura de su cabeza. Cara a cara con su equivalente, le dedicó nuevas palabras:

            —Libera todo lo que tienes acumulado, Will.

            Y embistió por vez primera sin haber un instante en el que quisiera apartar los ojos.

            Ni el frío, ni la piedra, ni el hormigueo que cada vez era más intenso en su vientre le hacía alejarse de Hannibal y de aquel banco. Con el mismo ritmo pausado, y la mirada puesta sobre el contrario, Graham no daba abasto pasando sus orbes azules de un lado a otro. Su rostro, ojos descendían por su cuerpo y se topaba con su miembro erecto, preparado para… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ser invado por primera vez, su cuerpo trataba de rechazarlo cerrando su musculatura alrededor del engrosado falo.

            —No crees… que será tan…

            Maldito y desgraciado Hannibal, supo cuando entrar en él por completo. Sumisión y dominancia, quería verle bajo su cuerpo rendido de placer, retorcido y suplicante.

            Su columna se curvó pegada al varonil torso del lituano; su cuerpo sacado de una obra clásica romana, haciendo un alarde de su fuerza al retenerlo con aparente facilidad. Apretó los dientes en una muestra lobuna de fiereza, atrapándolo entre sus dedos cuando los entrelazó con el psiquiatra.

            —Lo… oirás… pero… —que ninguno de los dos retirase o cerrase los ojos, como provocación o medio de alimentar el hambre que sentía el uno por el otro, o la voracidad sobre el resto—… No pienso ser… una presa… fácil….

            Palabras que perdían parte de su energía, al ser pronunciadas con aquella falta de aliento y el rostro desencajado.

            Los dedos de Hannibal se reafirmaron entre los pálidos, lo suficiente como para no deshacer el enlace con facilidad. Aparentemente el mayor sólo mostraba el placer en sus ojos o en la intensidad de su respiración, pero el sudor emanado se añadía a la lista de un modo indirecto, como lo hacía Will.

            —No... no espero que lo seas —emitió sus palabras contra sus labios, encontrando un poco más complicado el hablar con la fluidez y la moderación que lo caracterizaba.

            Los bíceps se tensaron a la mínima en que su miembro era cada vez más aprisionado dentro de la ardiente piel; los glúteos reaccionaron del mismo modo cuando inició la segunda acometida. Resultaba complicado no sentir el interés por verle, por esperar alguna reacción de defensa por parte de Graham. Cuando contemplaba sus rasgos imbuidos con la suspicacia y el deleite, el lituano sentía un torrente cálido recorriendo la espina dorsal, impulsándole a arremeter contra la pelvis ajena y recibiendo otra descarga que lo volvía a impulsar, como un sistema cíclico.

            —¿Sientes que posees otras opciones ahora...? —preguntó Lecter en referencia a su situación de "presa". Una situación en la que Will tenía clara desventaja una vez se dejó apresar, sin embargo Hannibal sentía curiosidad por cómo se desenvolvería en una situación en la que le estaba entregando todo lo mejor.

            Graham sonrió al descubrir la incapacidad de Hannibal al plasmar en sus palabras el habitual estado calmado con el que deleitaba a todos a la hora de hablar. Se atrevió a profundar en sus pupilas, tratar de leer lo que ellas podían decirle, viendo lo evidente. Un hombre disfrutando con cada arremetida que le llevaba de nuevo dentro de él. Y por mucho que se esforzase, sus dilatadas pupilas hacían desaparecer el azul de sus ojos como un digno innegable de placer.

            —¿Opción? No son opcio…..... nes. Es como acostarse con un…. Con… con un león hambriento…. Y ser un cordero…

            Cada pausa obligada, cada momento en el que Hannibal entraba de lleno en él, compartiendo con el moreno un suave suspiro, una respiración entrecortada, una mirada furtiva.

            Lecter lo poseía, su cuerpo entero, controlando cuando tomar aire, cuando disfrutar, cuando respirar. Arrancando de la suculenta boca del pescador sutiles gestos; una sonrisa, un suave ronroneo; para terminar deleitando al lituano con su lado más sensual. Como un poema para sus ojos, Will se contrajo en el momento que el falo se retiró y en el instante que volvió a arremeter… Seductor, gimió alzando la barbilla permitiéndose el placer de sostener su afectada mirada. No pretendía engañarlo, ni despreciar aquello que le ofrecía.

            —Te… tenías razón….

            Inevitablemente, Lecter reaccionaba a los mismos estímulos físicos que su contrario; sus pupilas se dilataban por el mero placer de sentirse dentro y de observarle con el mismo e inequívoco gesto. En esos instantes era Will el que probaba de su piel, su preciada carne, se reiteraba en la forma primitiva y literal de pertenecer dentro de su cuerpo. Era el honor que le entregaba a su amante tras las sucesivas muestras de confianza... y unión permanentes.

            Hannibal exhaló el aire de los pulmones, entumecido por la deleitosa visión que le permitía ver, su trasparencia y la verdad innegable con la que recibía su falo.

            —¿Puedes comprender ahora el éxtasis que experimenté cuando me llevé una parte de ti...? —preguntó al tiempo en que sus dedos apretaban más las manos de Will, reafirmando el agarre para impedir que cada embestida deslizara su espalda por la superficie de madera—... Quiero que sientas lo mismo, en el instante en que te apoderes de algo mío.

            La musculatura del hombre se tensó; volvió a suspirar, a contener el placer en la garganta, pero no lo que expresaban los cobrizos ojos, lo cual era más eminente. Su pelvis aceleraba, como una necesidad, y golpeaba a Will con violencia, queriendo fundirse con su cuerpo, como si lo hiciese con los dientes y lo arrancara de sí mismo. Y era sumamente importante que su homólogo lo visualizara así.

            Un agarre mutuo y reciproco, Will apenas sentía la punta de sus dedos, perdido en la totalidad de los ojos contrarios que, al igual un león devorando a su presa, no se desviaban de la jugosa carne.

            Asintió erráticamente, solapando suspiros junto algún que otro meloso “por favor”. Entendía lo que aquello significaba para Hannibal, o más bien lo compartía, la comunicación mediante palabras fue sustituida por el exquisito concierto de sus voces y gemidos; Lecter el director guiando a sus instrumentos, una pieza perfectamente interpretada, en la que sus voces fueron elevándose por encima del propio sonido del mar. ¡Qué celoso tenía que estar Poseidón al ser incapaz de superar a los dos hombres con el romper de sus oleajes!

            —¡Lo veo, lo veo!

            De su boca como miel dulce, Will cada vez trataba de responderlo y para hacerse entender, sus tobillos se cruzaron tras las caderas del lituano, impidiéndole cualquier tentativa de huida.

            Unos breves instantes en los que Hannibal sacudía el cuerpo más pequeño bajo su abusiva intromisión, atraído por las extremidades inferiores, en un infinito intercambio de miradas, de roces entre sus labios resecos; hasta el preciso momento que Graham se abandonó. Contrajo los dedos de los pies arqueando vertiginosamente la columna, rindiéndose al innegable placer homosexual que tanto se había negado…. Saborear su hombre, pronunciar cada sílaba al caer en el orgasmo. Le hubo entregado sus mejores momentos, peores y ahora, el mayor momento de éxtasis carnal.

            De un momento a otro, poco pudo distinguirse quién de los dos estaba aprisionando a quién; la inmovilización y la retención era mutua en la que uno no quería la huida y el otro el abandono. Comprendiendo lo que ese sexo suponía, ser metafóricamente un afectivo acto caníbal, y tampoco se sabía quién lo era para quién.

            Hannibal lo escuchaba, su música recitada con el compás marcado de las sacudidas regulares y firmes de un director. Todo lo que penetraba por sus oídos, sus ojos, su piel, boca y nariz... Alcanzar la perfecta sintonía con cada uno de los sentidos sensibles, Will captaba toda su atención a un nivel físico que lo guiaba a la abstracción del momento.

            El rugir del oleaje, tal vez ese dios intentando sobreponerse sobre ellos, no era más que un indicio, el postludio de una obra en la que Hannibal se vio forzado, incapaz de contener tan desmedido arrobo, a participar con su voz, acompañándolo.

            Sus dedos se contrajeron con la fuerza en la que lo golpeaba con toda la potencia de un animal. Llegaba como una explosión, una refrenada por la fulminante estrechez de su amante, pareciendo que protegía al mismo universo de su violenta elevación.

            Jadeó con todas sus fuerzas, con la mirada llena de arjé, contemplando al causante, su vulnerabilidad hecha carne y que ahora lo consumía, lo vaciaba hasta dejarlo sin una parte de él, para siempre en su interior.

            Tan brillante como el satélite, sus ojos se expresaron con la misma forma acuática del océano y el hombre pareció perder cualquier barrera.

            —¿...Soy tuyo ahora, Will?

            Con la respiración agitada, sus extremidades aún temblando y su equilibrio viéndose alterado por un intercambio tratado casi por el mismo diablo, preguntaba sin realmente saber.

            Todo se hizo confuso y precipitado, posesivo con el cuerpo del lituano sosteniendo su cuerpo atrapado entre sus piernas y negándose a dejarlo libre, a siquiera que saliera de su interior.

            Su cuerpo empapado en sudor, ardiente, se vio cubierto por sus propias consecuencias al placer alcanzado; y en su interior… notaba la presencia de Lecter, como si ahora formase parte de él. Fuera dónde fuera, estuviera dónde estuviera lo llevaría dentro, de una forma tan literal y espiritual, inalcanzable para cualquier otro.

            —¿Mío?... —alcanzó a susurrar, humedeciendo sus resecos labios castigados por los incontrolados gemidos, alcanzando el cielo con su voz.

            —Lo es de una forma tan radical y retorcida que no podría ni expresarlo sin que una definición resultase vulgar —titubeó Will unos segundos en los que su cuello se elevó, llegando a rozar su frente con el borde de sus labios, acariciarlo con su incipiente barba, sin llegar a más. Una escena dada en la propia naturaleza, dada en los grandes felinos machos; delicados roces entre dos machos, reconociéndose el uno al otro.

            Al fin llegó el momento en que se permitía romper el contacto visual, los ojos del lituano cerrándose ante el contacto suave y sutil que contrastaba con la franqueza anterior. Sus palabras se interiorizaban en su mente, como la aceptación de su yo más puro y sincero.

            Hannibal lentamente liberó los dedos con los que se había encajado; éstos tornaron un recorrido delicado por el contorno de los brazos de Will hasta detenerse en sus bíceps. Contra los labios disfrutó la textura de lo que eran sus respiraciones, sus labios y el vello, formando un hormigueo placentero. Todo en ese instante se sentía al milímetro, como si tratara de memorizar cada segundo que compartían para conservarlo en su palacio mental. No se atrevía a volver a anclarse en sus labios, pensando que podría estropear la obra. Por eso se limitó a las caricias que en un principio Will impuso, esa actitud de dos leones demostrando más que con la agresividad de sus rugidos.

            Su mejilla se deslizó sobre la del contrario hasta terminar con un oído puesto sobre su pecho. La respiración calmada y el corazón bombeando la sangre por cada rincón del cuerpo. Se sentía dentro, su misma esencia circulando y alimentando el cuerpo de su homólogo. Y Hannibal volvió a sufrir las consecuencias de su imaginación.

            —Soy tuyo de la misma forma en que tú eres mío... —murmuró, empapado con la sustancia que provocaba tal embelesamiento; sus manos tuvieron que repetir el recorrido, de nuevo, hasta sus manos, como si se tratara de la sangre que Will portaba en las arterias.

            Tenía la suerte de ver a un Hannibal fuera de su modo habitual, de verle a través del velo, cruzar este y sentarse a su lado. Y como la primera vez, sin armadura, de una forma tan literal como la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Sus yemas realizaron el mismo recorrido, buscando deslizarse sobre el contrario, dibujando su cuerpo en un lienzo mental, atesorando en su recién construido palacio mental las texturas y aquel momento compartido con Hannibal. Habitaciones compartidas con Lecter, las cuales en las que se ayudó para construirlo; parte del suyo pertenecía al lituano. Un lugar donde siempre lo encontraría.

            —Podríamos estar en una misma habitación en la que los profanos ignorasen dicho detalle... pero lo sentiríamos... yo lo sentiría... podría notarte recorriéndome por dentro.

            Allí estaban de nuevo, los dedos de Hannibal sobre sus muñecas, pero esta vez Will encontró el contacto entre sus manos, moviendo las suyas entre aquellas que tantas vidas sesgaron.

            —Del mismo modo... Entonces deberías dejarme que esto fuera recíproco...

            Estar dentro de Hannibal, de una forma tan literal e íntima. Su curiosidad se disparó al imaginar cómo sería poseer su cuerpo.

            Los sentidos del lituano sólo parecieron responder a las sensaciones más primarias, apreciar lo que sus sentidos recogían como información en un placer continuo, interiorizándolo, pero sin llegar a comprenderlo. La suavidad de las manos de Will lo abstraía, el oleaje a veces al ritmo de las palpitaciones ajenas, sus visualizaciones, el sabor de su boca y el olor a mar y sudor... Poco podía pedir ya, aunque sí admitir las peticiones de su compañero.

            —Dentro de mí... —exhaló Hannibal como si hubiese encontrado el camino hacia su luz.

            Volvió a erguirse en ese instante con la respiración poco profusa, liberándose del interior del contrario.

            Podría ser de nuevo bajo sus propias normas.

            Sus ojos escrutaron los deseos del otro en el mismo reflejo, tratando de averiguar cómo lo imaginaba.

            —¿Es ese tu deseo, Will?

            La expresión del lituano se mezclaba con la serenidad y la angustia del momento futuro, dibujando una línea que cruzaba la visión de Will y lo cegaba con el placer de poder ver más allá, aún más que esa primera vez.

            Hannibal soltó sus manos y rodeó sus muslos para dar inicio al cambio de perspectiva. Hizo que sus pies tocaran el suelo y, con cuidado, el mayor mostró sus intenciones de tomar su nuevo lugar sobre el regazo del contrario y encerrar su falo entre los glúteos.

            Reciprocidad en una relación en la que Hannibal siempre quiso ser un igual para Will, como tal entendía que aquello era otra forma de expresarlo, estar, sentirse dentro. Acariciar su cuerpo mientras sus extremidades se arremolinaban en torno al lituano, con un gesto aniñado en su rictus. Pues algo que tenía muy presente Graham era que Lecter jamás, jamás perdería el control de cualquiera de los actos en los que participase.

            Y así vio cómo lo orquestaba nuevamente, tomando ahora posición sobre él a horcajadas, permitiendo que las manos del pescador ascendieran sobre su piel, deteniéndose a medio camino para hundir los dedos sobre su muslo.

            Un gutural rugido, seco diferente al exteriorizarlo cuando él era el penetrado.

            —¡Qué… repentino!

            Y doloroso, no era cómo esperaba, no lo dominaba; ni siquiera estaba cerca de hacerlo. Incluso dentro de él, Will era más vulnerable que antes.

            Separó la espalda del banco, alzándose para quedar perpendicular frente a Lecter, pegado a su pecho. No tardó en reclamar movimientos pausados, en los que Will le indicaba la velocidad, mucho más pausada y relajada. Se perdía en aquella nueva sensación de intrusión, sabiéndose dentro del lituano, casi notando sobre su órgano las pulsaciones que lo constreñían. Apenas separaba la frente de su pecho, casi debajo de su mentón.

            —Eres… cálido… acogedor…

            Dejar entrar a Will no suponía el sometimiento de su lado, mas sí un obsequio cargado de un significado intrínseco. Un lugar oscuro repleto de emociones retenidas y deseos apagados; sin embargo su homólogo asumió esa consecuencia. Hannibal imaginaba los momentos en un cuaderno de esbozo, la metáfora de un explorador que se adentraba para encontrar más de lo que había sido entregado. A sus ojos resultaba codicioso y no lo culpaba de que quisiera poseer más de la riqueza del amante.

            Aprovechando entonces la erección inicial de Will, se dejó penetrar sin más. Siendo pausado más por él mismo que por su contrario, no supuso un esfuerzo el adaptarse a su ancho. Tomó un suspiro silencioso, deteniendo el primer instante en saborear el cálido y prominente falo palpitar contra su próstata.

            Un hormigueo recorrió sus extremidades y dejó a Will encararse con él, teniendo que abrazarse con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros; mantenerse juntos y más unidos que antes si era posible.

            —Te siento... Tu sangre saciando mi hambre.

            La mirada del lituano escrutaba en la del otro aquel pequeño riego de dolor por su mutilación, la sangre no tardaría en brotar a la mínima. Aún sin sanar, sabía cómo acabaría tan delicada cicatriz.

            Hannibal cerró los dedos alrededor de su hombro y la otra mano sujetó su nuca para hacerle apegar la frente con él; no había razones para mostrar la delicadeza del principio e inició el primer vaivén que les haría suspirar en una mezcla de sensaciones.

            La delicadeza antes mostrada se enfrentaba al hambre lobuna que corroía al pescador, en un intercambio de posesiones agarres. Los arañazos sobre la espalda del lituano no tardaron en aparecer, su espalda surcada por las uñas del más joven al tirar de este contra su cintura.

            Un vaivén acompasado al ritmo de las vertiginosas respiraciones, la violencia no tardó en aparecer como el idioma compartido y entendido por los amantes.

            —Me estoy... derramando... —su voz, balanceándose entre el dolor y el placer, la rabia expresada con mordiscos se fueron sucediendo entre furtivas miradas cargadas de intenciones.

            Will alzó su perjudicada mirada por las circunstancias, buscando morder su mentón, impregnando con los cálidos jadeos su piel más cercana. Un impulso de desgarrarse dentro de él y que su sangre terminase en el torrente sanguíneo del contrario.

            La espalda del mayor se contorneaba con cada áspero roce que era hecho con las uñas, una muestra del deseo de Will por ser devorado y el torso de Hannibal se apegaba, atraído, al contrario en busca de cumplir sus anhelos.

            El sudor que emanaba de sus poros no ayudaba a las sujeciones que los mantenían en la postura, pero sí a facilitar la fricción, lo que resultaba más beneficioso para el lituano. Su miembro era presionado y acariciado entre los dos torsos, asegurándole otro punto de placer mientras era golpeado con la carnosidad de Will, atragantando el recto. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos las penetraciones se volvieron más rápidas, cuando el líquido carmesí, su derramamiento, los lubricó. Hannibal no pudo evitar un suspiro gutural, alimentado por la fantasía de convertirlo en suyo, de un modo tan íntimo y hermoso.

            —Y por ello vuelves a ser mío, Will... —jadeó, enredando los dedos en su cabello del cual tironeó bruscamente hacia atrás para regalarle las mordidas en su mentón y en cualquier zona que le placiese; sus ojos en ningún momento se separaron de los azules, pudiendo captar el brillo del placer y el dolor gracias a la luna.

            —Sigo guiándote en mi oscuridad —aseguró Hannibal, marcando violentamente el ritmo que gustaba sobre su falo, ignorando el posible dolor de Graham y alimentándose de lo que éste le proporcionaba mientras realizaba la fuerza justa con las piernas—. ¿...Sigues queriendo hallar mi corazón?

            Pobre estúpido Graham, pensando que gozaría del control sobre Hannibal, incluso bajo aquel cambio de roles, no se sintió tan sometido como en ese instante.

            Ambos cuerpos se sacudían bajo el mismo ritmo, en una desenfrenada danza donde cada uno buscaba el sometimiento contrario. Lecter, ensartado una y otra vez, moviendo su cintura sobre el generoso falo del pescador; lo mantenía sujeto a sus exigencias mediante una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer. Sensaciones a menudo hermanas.

            —No... No... No...

            Apenas era capaz de construir una frase coherente, sintiendo como su piel se desgarraba en el interior del lituano, su sangre fluyendo en su interior para unirse al torrente sanguíneo del psiquiatra. La idea de formar parte de él le hizo gruñir, jadear, ¿qué importaba? En ese momento hubiera matado por él, el deseo animal que lo embriagaba era de tal intensidad que no se sentía humano.

            Expuesta la nuez, deseaba morderlo, ser mordido, terminar cubiertos de heridas y cubierto por su sangre.

            —Ya lo he... encontrado... —se atrevió a pronunciar el moreno con una sonrisilla, al tiempo que sus dedos descendían por sus costados, dejando a su paso un recorrido de marca de uñas, decoradas por el carmesí brillante iluminado por la luz de la luna.

            En los glúteos fue dónde se ancló, ayudando el vertiginoso ritmo instaurado por Hannibal.

            El lituano lo saboreaba, la sangre en sus labios sin haber probado literalmente una gota. Will se perdía en una mezcla de sensaciones, como si fuese degollado con sus propios dientes y a la vez agradeciera ser el sacrificio por el cual llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

            Hannibal no perdía la fuerza que parecía haber surgido de la nada, impulsado por el anhelo de gozar tan exquisita piel dentro de su cuerpo; por ello jadeaba buscando el oxígeno que le haría llegar al determinante cénit del mayor acto de amor puro que Will merecía. Éste se había ofrecido con intensos deseos de perderse dentro de su oscuridad y era legítimo honrar su denuedo.

            El lituano percibió el calor y el olor a sangre, el punto de no retorno en el que su cuerpo daría todo o nada.

            —Will... —musitó su nombre cuando sintió rodear el cuerpo carnoso en las paredes de su interior con fuerza, cuando las sensaciones se agolpaban una a una en el sistema nervioso.

            El agarre que había ejercido sobre su amante se hizo más abusivo y sus uñas, al igual que sentía las de él hundirse, las encajó en los músculos de su cuello. Bruscamente Hannibal lo obligó a acostarse en la superficie para que lo contemplase alzarse sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez, como si se fundiese con el cielo nocturno a costa de su alma.

            —Puedo verte conmigo... al fin.

            Y el contacto visual se rompió en el instante en que el éxtasis lo invadió; sus ojos cobrizos, expresando la sublimidad, ascendieron y buscaron un lugar en la superficie del satélite donde poder mortalizar el momento para que, cada vez que la observara, rememorase la esencia de Will, al fin dentro de él en todo su esplendor, eternamente.

            No le fue sencillo que Will terminase recostado sobre el banco, arañaba sus muslos al mismo tiempo que Lecter lo empujaba sin miramientos desde su pecho; lanzando unos últimos envites, incluso empujando con su pelvis al doctor alzándolo levemente del asiento.

            Un momento de máxima liberación, un instante en el que Will se perdió en la fantasía; la gloriosa sensación orgásmica recorriendo su cuerpo, regado por los cálidos fluidos de Hannibal. En donde Will se veía salpicado por su sangre, brotando a borbotones de su garganta. Un instante de máximo placer, el dolor no existía, formaba parte del momento.

            Fantasear con Lecter agonizando mientras se derretía sobre su falo, recurría en su mente una y otra vez; hasta derrumbarse sobre la superficie, atrapando al mayor por sus corvas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que lo alejase de él.

            Respiración acelerada y una mirada cada vez más calmada, a la cual poco a poco dejaba ver sus ojos azules entrecerrados, debido al renovado dolor de su herida abierta.

            Junto al estremecimiento de sus extremidades, Hannibal fue obsequiado con la última sustancia que Will podía aportar a la plenitud de su éxtasis. El semen, percibiéndolo como la segunda sangre, la segunda forma con la que llevarse a su amante consigo.

            Ahora la cúpula estrellada los observaba con sus millones de ojos junto a la atenta mirada de la Luna, preguntándose qué sería de ellos.

            Hannibal entreabrió los labios, exhausto, y contempló a su homólogo como un cascarón vacío, del que ya no podía obtener más nada. Su amor consolidado y el último recuerdo culminante no podían ser nublados con la tediosa rutina.

            —Abierto mi corazón, al fin pudiste leer sus líneas... Las que poseo de amor para ti.

            Sus palabras graves y arrastradas por el cansancio, se asemejaban a los dedos que lentamente tornaban su lugar alrededor del cuello del moreno. Las manos, que antes habían sido usadas para darle vida, ahora se disponían a hacer lo contrario. Como la mantis religiosa, tras la cópula, devora al macho con su máximo consentimiento, esperaba que Will hiciese lo mismo.

            El gesto de Lecter cambió por completo, inexpresivo, cuando atrapó con ruda fuerza todo su cuello, aún desinteresado en llevarse literalmente su vida. Se alzó sobre las piernas, liberando el falo de Will sin más, borrando cualquier rastro delicado en ese aspecto. Hannibal lo arrastró por la superficie de madera para dejarlo caer sobre la tierra con una fuerza casi sobre humana, de camino al acantilado, permitiendo que las piedras y la tierra lo ayudaran a arrastrarlo hasta el mismo borde.

            Un segundo, un sólo segundo de paz antes de ser estrangulado, no con intención de asfixiarlo pero sí tenerlo bajo control. Arrastrado sobre la piedra del suelo, la piel se le dañaba al ser tratado como un animal y ser llevado por el propio suelo.

            —¡HANN...!

            Will pataleando sobre el suelo, el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas del acantilado, parecían provocar los instintos de ambos hombres.

            Como dos espartanos, desnudos y cubiertos de los fluidos de su contrario, Graham se revolvió consiguiendo agarrar al contrario. Gruñidos bajo la luz de la luna, golpes y empujones al borde del acantilado. Ahora parecía que Poseidón se reía de ambos, provocando un aterrador oleaje bajo sus pies, haciendo imposible cualquier tentativa de supervivencia al caer.

            —Tus expectativas no se verán alcanzadas....

            Un pie asomó al borde y Will se apresuró a agarrarlo por la nuca y atraerlo.

            —No pienso... irme solo....

            Gracias a Hannibal, el miedo no era una opción, ni la duda, a pesar de la gran sensación de vértigo y la certeza de la muerte.

            —¿Tienes miedo? —continuó Will.

            En esa ocasión fue Lecter quien le impidió caer, pues el pescador hubo tentado el vacío tirando de él.

            Era necesario un punto final a tan inconveniente relación, una vez que el sentimiento se volvió tan intenso que se convertía incontrolable. Hannibal profesaba un profundo amor hacia aquel hombre, inimaginable, como el conseguir verle como algo más que un trozo de carne que ser cocinado. Will había pasado a ser un completo igual al haberle permitido entrar dentro de su alma, lo dejó asomarse y que dejara su huella con la reciprocidad de sus actos. Aquéllo Lecter no podía admitirlo por segunda vez, nunca volviendo a encontrar el arrobo de poseer algo que ya tenía. ¿Qué sentido tenía mantener un recipiente vacío? Por eso, el perfecto modo de acabar era el de entregar a su homólogo a su lugar, al abismo del océano, su cuerpo físico con la materia; su alma dentro de la oscuridad del destructor inteligible. Todo en su perfecto y correspondiente origen. Qué ingenuo al creer que Will asumiría su papel con la misma disposición al querer adentrarse en su ser.

            Hannibal se vio obligado a afianzarse al cuello del moreno, hincándose de rodillas para hacerle la tarea de acompañarle más difícil. Aún así, su cuerpo transmitiendo el agradable calor, se mantenía cerca sin asumir el anhelo.

            ¿Miedo? Will le hizo reflexionar a sabiendas de que podría tratarse de la manipulación. Eficaz cuando se trataba de las emociones internas, un lugar desconocido y desordenado en la psique de Hannibal que lo desorientaba frente a la eterna lógica que reinaba su mente. El mínimo sentimiento podía tambalear hasta los cimientos más fuertes de su sistema racional y temía que Will tomara partido de lo que no sabía catalogar dentro de sí mismo.

            —¿Por qué crees que habría miedo? —preguntó al reafirmar sus dedos, lentamente empujándolo hacia el borde del acantilado, sólo unos centímetros mientras pequeñas esquirlas caían ante el pataleo de Will—. ¿Crees que la persuasión te salvará de lo que te determina ahora? El océano, su profundidad… Oye cómo susurra, Will, y te invita a unirte como la paz que te evoca el arroyo.

            Las manos progresivamente se iban encerrando alrededor del cuello, Lecter convencido de que se llevaría su vida antes de escuchar sus manipulaciones o de verle intentar arrastrarle al vacío junto a él.

            ¿Cómo pudo Will ser tan idiota de bajar de tal forma sus defensas? Hannibal lo había cogido totalmente desprevenido, con el recuerdo de las manos sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. En un eterno debate sobre lo que Will sentía por aquel hombre, ¿amor? ¿amistad? Qué más daba, pues fue el único capaz de comprenderlo, ofrecerle una mano cuando el resto apenas era consciente de lo que bajo su armadura se hallaba. En su retorcida forma y su depravada visión de la vida, Hannibal Lecter le hubo salvado de sí mismo a fuego y sangre.

            — ……..

            Su mirada se calmó, incluso al borde la muerte, una muerte horrible. La paz embriagó al joven, cambiando su rictus y sus actos; sus manos antes aferradas con fuerza al contrario se tornaron caricias sobre su piel, que finalmente terminaron por soltarle y quedar completamente tendido contra el acantilado tan solo con la sujeción del psiquiatra.

            — ……….

            Lentamente fue presentando sus palmas, no a modo de rendición, más bien como un sacrificio. ¿Necesitaría Hannibal un sacrificio? Transmitió paz a la mirada cobriza del lituano, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por su arroyo.

            —Una vez… me dijo que no necesitabas un sacrificio… una época en la que las mentiras formaban parte de nuestra relación… no es necesario ya… ¿Lo necesitas, Hannibal? ¿Cuántas de tus víctimas se han ofrecido tan voluntariamente?

            Unos segundos de vacío en su mente, contemplando a Will y la tranquilidad con la que parecía asumir su destino. Bajo sus dedos podía sentir el flujo de la sangre, bombeando por las arterias; se estremecía con la idea de que una parte suya fluía en ese lugar ya vacío. El agarre fue perdiendo fuerza en el cuello, pero aún aseguraba que el cuerpo del joven permaneciese en ese limbo dispuesto por Hannibal. La expresión del lituano se suavizó de un modo algo agrio, como si no fuese capaz de admitir su debilidad; Will era completamente todo lo que derrumbaba cualquier acto racional, su filosofía, y lo hacía traicionarse a sí mismo. Ambos habían sido para el otro el apoyo, la comprensión y el afecto, en su máximo significado. La imposición de la voluntad de Hannibal en cada uno de los aspectos que definían a Will había llegado a su final; ahora el pescador exigía ser esa voluntad compasiva sobre él, sobre ese lado devastador.

            — ...

            "Víctima"; aquéllo le hizo recapacitar en sus acciones, sacudido por la compasión despertada. Cambiar el modo en el que se comunicaba para poder obtener una respuesta, la esperada.

            Hannibal tardó unos segundos en soltarle por completo, liberándolo de sus extremidades.

            —No eres una víctima, Will —respondió con la rectificación mientras se mantenía impávido, esperando la entrega del amante por voluntad propia—. Te he entregado lo mejor de mí... ¿Me entregarás lo mejor de ti?

            No necesitaba forzar su final, pues lo vería lanzarse al vacío por sí mismo para declarar su liberación, su voluntad y a la vez el amor que decía sentir por él.

            Todavía entre sus manos, Will consiguió relajar su respiración, la que hasta hacía unos momentos se aceleraba. Las pruebas de Hannibal, siempre buscando la máxima confianza; defendía que no era un dios, pero exigía los mismos tributos que se le otorgaba a uno. Fe inquebrantable, fidelidad…. Todo sucedió en un segundo, como si el propio tiempo se detuviera para otorgarle los últimos instantes de vida.

            ¿Cuánto más tendría que ofrecer? ¿Cuánto más tendría que sacrificar?

            Como una losa de gran tonelaje se hizo un sepulcral silencio, siendo un pesado suspiro, emanando de los labios de Will el único sonido que él mismo pudo captar. Hannibal no era un hombre religioso, o al menos no se consideraba creyente, o Will le consideraba que no rezaban al mismo dios; pero allí estaba al igual que Abraham, debía tomar una decisión.

            —Porque tanto amó Dios al mundo que dio a su hijo unigénito, para que todo el que ejerce fe en él no sea destruido, sino que tenga vida eterna.

            Will cerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, de los dedos de Hannibal su cuello se fue escurriendo, y lentamente su cuerpo se iba inclinando dejándose caer para atrás.

            Hannibal tan solo tendría un segundo para tomar la decisión, detener su caída o verlo morir. Por su parte, Will le entregaba su posesión más valiosa, su propia vida.

            El lituano pudo notar cómo la piel que dejó de tocar por un segundo se deslizaba por la yema de sus dedos, tan lentamente que por un instante creyó que se había detenido el tiempo para poder barajar ambas opciones.

            Will, al dejarse caer, demostró la eterna fidelidad que le profesaba, como Abraham a su dios. Sus palabras llegaron a transmitir, conseguir mucho más que el silencio de sus acciones. Hannibal, esperando que su homólogo se lanzase al vacío en señal de entrega, recibió el más preciado regalo. Era ahora cuando se preguntaba si la divina providencia haría acto de su presencia para detener el daño irreversible.

            Hubo un tiempo en su pasado en que un ángel debió haber detenido el sacrificio de Mischa; aquel dios, del que tanto aprendió en la Biblia, demostró su inexistencia cuando permitió que la cabeza de su hermana rodara por el patio de su castillo. Fiel a la prueba inequívoca de su irrealidad, podría dejar morir a Will, demostrando que no había dios para detener el sufrimiento de sus creyentes; o bien podría ser esa providencia, la mano redentora, y convertirse en la gloria de ese ángel salvador, mensajero y testigo de la fidelidad y el temor de su poder.

            En un último instante, Hannibal extendió el brazo hacia el del contrario y lo sujetó cuando sus pies ya habían perdido el contacto con la superficie. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas las fuerzas para no verse arrastrado al vacío. Arrodillado en el suelo y usando una roca anclada al borde como punto de apoyo en su otro brazo, consiguió frenar la caída; lamentablemente el mayor no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para poder salvarlo realmente.

            —Ahora sé que crees en mí tanto como yo creo en ti… —expresó con cierto sofoco, asomado desde el risco y sujetando con fuerza su muñeca, pero sus esfuerzos por alzarle se veían complicados por su inestable apoyo en la orilla—. No me sueltes, Will.

            El descenso del pescador se vio violentamente detenido, sacudido con fuerza contra la pared afilada del acantilado, dónde las piedras afiladas como cuchillas rasgaron la piel del joven. De una gran paz y calma, Will se despertó de la ensoñación con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora, buscando el agarre en la muñeca del contrario.

            —¡Joder! ¡Lo has hecho!

            Graham estuvo convencido de que Lecter lo dejaría caer, encajaba en sus pensamientos, pues no moriría del todo. Viviría en él hasta el fin de sus días y como siempre hubo querido, tan solo él lo poseería.

            —No… ahora no… —añadió Will.

            La zurda del pescador, acostumbrada al trabajo extremo, se veía herida y cortada. Las piedras se hundían en su cuerpo y la sal conseguía que fuera realmente doloroso. Usaba todas sus extremidades para intentar subir por aquella traicionera pared, sus manos y pies se veían en dificultades para salir ilesos. La sangre hacía que fuera más resbaladizo, y su ascenso se antojaba lento y complicado.

            —No te caigas…. No…. Me sueltes…

            Su cuerpo ya alzaba por encima del borde, y allí estaba su verdugo y salvador, tirando de él o al menos sosteniéndole para que no cayera a la nada. La misma mano con la que se agarraba a la tierra, resbaló arañando el suelo y perdiendo unos centímetros que hubo ganado.

            —¡HANNIBAL!

            Si lo conseguía, su cuerpo volvería a ser un cuadro de Picasso cubierto con las cicatrices y el recuerdo de Hannibal.

            Como tirar una moneda al aire y esperar un resultado, aunque no podía decirse que Hannibal hubiese dejado el destino de Will al azar esa noche. El recuerdo de Mischa, doloroso y traicionero, realmente le hizo cavilar sobre su insufrible ausencia y el cómo, aún teniéndola dentro de él, extrañaba la parte tangible de lo que una vez fue su esencia. Por un momento vivió convencido de que Graham debía recibir un final digno, completando su historia entre sus brazos y desaparecer, como si ya no tuviese más que aportar. Pero la soledad no se curaba así. ¿Había una posibilidad de que él no formara parte del desgarrador recuerdo? Había imaginado a Will, acompañado de Mischa, de Abigail... Existían razones para ser un hereje, tolerante y flexible por seguir viendo aquella taza recompuesta un día más.

            Con las fuerzas que le quedaban y con la ayuda que recibía por otro lado con los impulsos del contrario, pudieron ganarle terreno a la gravedad juntos, al menos en un primer momento. Cuando Will resbaló, Hannibal rugió por el sobreesfuerzo que ejerció como última instancia para ayudarlo a emerger del risco. El cuerpo ensangrentado y magullado de Will, decorado con la reminiscencia del amor y la fidelidad, al fin encontró seguro en la tierra; Lecter entonces asió sus axilas y lo atrajo hasta él, al fin liberándolo de la angustiosa caída.

            —Ya... ya te tengo conmigo —jadeó con horrorosa fuerza, mientras le entregaba un lugar de apoyo entre sus ya entumecidos brazos.

            En silencio, el lituano le observaba satisfecho de conservarle a su lado, como una pieza de puro arte, viviente y cambiante.

            Sucio y ensangrentado, al igual que un recién nacido, Will surgió de la oscuridad cubierto de sangre y mugre, alzándose por encima del propio descenso al infierno. No tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse, no tuvieron un segundo de descanso desde que ambos se entregaron al placer y la compañía, incluso en aquel momento de abandono, su cuerpo seguía esforzándose por vivir.

            Al verse sobre tierra firme, su musculatura se relajó, y todo el peso de los acontecimientos recayeron sobre sus hombros; el peso a plomo del más joven recayó sobre Hannibal. No se avergonzó al buscar agarrarse a él, como una roca que impediría que éste volviera a caer al más profundo de los infiernos, a pesar de ser esa misma roca la que exigió el sacrificio.

            Su acelerado corazón, golpeaba el pecho del moreno con la rapidez de un pequeño animalillo, expulsando el calor de sus pulmones en forma de jadeos nervioso y vaho.

            —No… no hizo falta… otro sacrificio… no…

            Sobre su pecho, la azulada mirada se perdía en el horizonte y estuvo seguro que pudo ver al dios Poseidón reclamando su pieza.

            Parecía que el calor de Will, la esencia de la materia que conformaba su cuerpo, llenaba de fuerzas al mayor incluso en ese instante en el que ninguno apenas podía sostenerse ni respirar. Su corazón también palpitaba rápido por el sobreesfuerzo y estaba seguro de que su contrario podía percibir la vehemencia con la que éste repartía el oxígeno por todo su cuerpo en latidos desesperados. Su respiración se ocultó cuando sus labios y nariz se cobijaron en los rizos oscuros, percibir el aroma y la suavidad sobre zonas tan sensibles.

            —Tú... tú hiciste que no fuese necesario...

            Hannibal tomó aire fuertemente al acabar la frase, aferrándose al símbolo de su humanidad, esa empatía que lo hacía sentirse comprendido y nunca juzgado por el ser amado.

            Ante el tacto, Hannibal podía sentir el calor y la humedad del cuerpo, el olor de su sangre y cómo ésta lo pincelaba con el carmesí.

            —Nos necesitamos... el uno al otro.

            No era la primera vez que Will le hacía actuar de un modo tan violento, intenso y a la vez compasivo, pasando por tantas etapas en un tiempo tan reducido. De algún modo, el destino y las circunstancias acababan entrelazándose hasta unirlos a ambos en un único camino compartido; la balanza se equilibraba sola y los dos hombres volvían a caminar por la cuerda, pero ya no para lanzarse al vacío.

            —Quiero que te quedes conmigo, Will…

            La garganta le ardía como el fuego, el aire frío le abrasaba la tráquea. No se había dado cuanta hasta ese mismo momento en la temperatura que los estaba sometiendo. Tal era la reacción del cuerpo del moreno que, desde su piel y por todo su cuerpo, emanaban los vapores del vaho. Una rareza propia de quienes mantienen una temperatura corporal elevada o de los que estaban sometidos a estrés. Will Graham era un claro ejemplo por ambas partes, el más menudo se acurrucaba entre los brazos del lituano, jadeando como un perro al que le acaban de apalear y el único consuelo que haya es entre las piernas del amo.

            —Pero tenías elección… pudiste… pudiste hacer astillas los trozos que quedaban de la taza… u olvidarla…

            De nuevo volvió a salvarlo los asuntos pendientes, tenía tan interiorizado los gustos e intereses de Hannibal, que sabía que en el momento que eso cambiase, su utilidad se vería en entredicho. Esperaba que para ese día tuviera alguna idea, pero ni él mismo sabía lo que haría. Posiblemente se dejaría llevar y tratase de arrastrar a Lecter al abismo con él.

            —No soy un sustituto… no puedo ser su hermana…

            El abrazo consolidado al fin, no habiendo mayor interés que el de la cercanía sin esperar algo del otro.

            Los ojos del mayor atravesaron el horizonte nocturno en un trayecto uniforme en el que trataba de encontrar un camino para los dos, cogidos de la mano. Sólo el tiempo diría si las circunstancias volverían a enfrentarlos, no sabiendo si para unirlos o separarlos. ¿Había realmente una seguridad de que algo así los acechara?

            Hannibal dejó caer los párpados, envuelto en esa aura cálida transmitida por el amante; la brisa enfriando sus cuerpos, pero sin llegar a sentir que el calor corporal disminuía.

            —No, no puedes serlo… —aseguró Hannibal, siempre habiendo guardado un lugar especial para Will, algo más allá que el amor fraternal. La tortuosa ausencia de su hermana le había hecho aprender a estar solo y después llegó Graham, quien le hizo desaprender eso para acabar encontrándose como en el pasado, la soledad acechando y una oportunidad perdida. Aunque conectaba a ambos, aunque los veía juntos, no representaba la sustitución, ni siquiera el mismo sentimiento, sólo el nivel de afecto que se les fue entregado y después recibido desinteresadamente.

            —…Tu partida al abismo habría creado un segundo vacío en mí.

            Y por ello se vería en la necesidad de buscar al sustituto de Will, de nuevo a repetir el proceso por partida doble. ¿Empezaba a ser consciente del grado de importancia al que había ascendido?

            —Guarda este momento, Will. Al fin caminamos juntos.


End file.
